Gravedad
by Burguesita
Summary: Nessie se entera de la historia de su madre y Jacob...¿que pensará cuando sepa que ella y su madre besaron al mismo hombre?
1. Secretos

Aca les dejo esta historia basada en los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, ojala les guste.

_**STARLIGHT**_

**I.- SECRETOS**

_Reneesme POV_

- "All I ever wanted

All I ever needed

Is here in my arms

Words are very unnecessary

They can only do harm..."

- De donde sacaste esa canción, creo que es más vieja que tu madre y eso es mucho decir.

- Tu siempre interrumpiéndome, me pediste que te cantara mientras trabajabas y eso hago y apenas he llegado al coro y ya te estas quejando.

- Bueno es que tenía la idea de una canción menos pasada de moda … como decirlo… algo más ruda…

- Para tu información esa canción es de uno de los mejores grupos de la historia, mi tía Alice me llevó el año pasado a verlos, la energía que sentí fue increíble… si quieres te muestro…

- Vale, vale…

Siempre era así, por que me tenía que molestar por todo.

Cuando me acerqué para mostrarle parte del concierto de Depeche Mode donde mi tía Alice me llevó el año pasado, me estremecí… pero por que, acaso no lo conocía desde que nací, acaso no era el mejor amigo de mi mamá, acaso no era, en teoría, enemigo de mi familia… tuve que mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro para espantar mis pensamientos, no quería que mi padre se enterara de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, aunque él siempre me aseguraba que bloqueaba mis pensamientos para darme privacidad no quería que viera algo que le incomodara.

Pero no funcionó, lo recordé corriendo con su largo cabello al viento, era tan alto, tan fuerte, tan tierno, cuando me abrazaba, cuando me tomaba de la mano, cuando reía…

Al momento en que toque su cara sentí como si el fuego recorriera mi piel, y estaba segura de que no se debía a que su temperatura era como de 47 grados, el fuego venía desde el centro de mi cuerpo, y subió hasta que se alojó en mis mejillas.

- Maldita sea. Susurre.

- Que pasa, acaso no recuerdas bien el concierto… no alcancé a ver nada, bueno no algo que pareciera un montón de gente histérica bailando al ritmo se sintetizadores.

- Y que viste entonces?

- No se, no estoy seguro, creo que a mi.

- Casi me desmayé.

Cuando dejó de darme vueltas el garage de la casa sentí como mi padre bajaba las escaleras de la casa, y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta sentí como se paraba en seco. Y la voz de mi madre quien amablemente lo invitaba a quedarse dentro de la casa a cambio de no perder unas de sus extremidades. Obvio la amorosa escena entre mis progenitores tampoco pasó desapercibida por Jake, quien miró hacia el techo del garage como esperando encontrar la solución a algún problema de calculo avanzado hasta que al fin volvió a mirarme.

- Y como van los preparativos par el baile de fin de año?

- Como crees, ya me he probado 100 vestidos, y mi tías no me dejan en paz, quiero que llegue el maldito día para poder descansar, eso de hacer de modelo por tres horas diarias es agotador. – _(Podrías venir conmigo, te verías exquisito con traje formal.)_

- Ellas son un poco exageradas, pero lo hacen porque te quieren. De todas maneras, no deberías preocuparte a tu novio le gustarás con lo que te pongas, se ve que está muy enamorado de ti… como es que se llama?

_(Quieres saber el nombre del hombre que se fija en mi como mujer. ¿Estas celoso?)_

- Se llama Robert. Y no es mi novio

- Ahhh y se supone que es capitán del equipo de fútbol americano ¿o no?

- Ja. Si claro y yo la capitana de las porristas… No, no es nada de eso, no es capitán de nada, que acaso no me conoces… jamás me fijaría en alguien como el capitán del equipo de fútbol de mi prepa, él es un idiota.

- ¿Y Robert no lo es?

_(Y quien se cree Jake que es, acaso soy tan poca cosa como para que sólo un idiota superficial quiera salir conmigo?)_

- Claro que no… o te parece que hay que ser un idiota para querer llevarme al baile de fin de curso?

La pregunta lo desconcertó… se puso rojo como un tomate… y afortunadamente, cerro los ojos, se veía tan lindo así nervioso…que me quede mirandolo con cara de idiota, pero, no tuve tanta suerte y escuchó el suspiro que se me escapó.

Dio dos zancadas se paró frente a mi y me tomó de los hombros.

- Claro que no pienso eso, al contrario, debe ser un _niño_ muy inteligente como para haber visto lo valiosa que eres.

- ¿Niño?!

Maldita palabra, me hizo enfurecer, y no era la primera vez que esa palabra me quemaba las entrañas.

- Si, cuanto tiene 16, 17?

- Y eso que te importa…, acaso la edad es un problema? A mis padres no les importa, acaso él no tiene 112 años o algo así y mi mamá sólo 26. Y si él es un niño, que soy yo una bebé?

- No quise decir que fueras una bebe… sabes que nosotros no podemos compararnos con los humanos normales… somos distintos, tus papas son unos chupasangres y tu eres una medio chupasandre…

- Y tu eres un perro. - Lo interrumpí.

- Perro no, lobo… parece que te has juntado mucho con tu tía Rosalie.

- Bueno ese no es el punto.

- Y cual sería entonces?

- El punto es que no es asunto tuyo si salgo con Robert o con alguien más, si a mis padres no les importa a ti no tiene porque interesarte.

Me miró enfurecido.

- Creo que mi misión como amigo de la familia es velar por tu seguridad. Se perfectamente que a tus padres no les preocupa que salgas con un humano, pero yo aún recuerdo como es tener 16 años y no me gustaría que pasaras un mal rato por andar cerca de una pistola cargada de hormonas.

Sus manos temblaban, por lo que a mi ya me habían comenzado a castañar los dientes con el movimiento. Cuando noto el clan clan, me soltó. Pero seguí temblando. La rabia se estaba apoderando de mi sistema nervioso, pero por que, tampoco era tan malo lo que decía. Pero yo veía todo rojo y quería hacerle daño, quería que sintiera un poco lo que él me hacía sentir.

- Y tu que sabes, acaso tienes hormonas…? Nunca has tenido novia, ni siquiera has tenido una cita, y te quieres meter en mi vida.

A penas terminé la frase me arrepentí pero era demasiado tarde, pude ver como una sombra cubría su mirada, como si le hubiese hechado sal en una herida abierta.

- Por favor nunca vuelvas a decir eso.- Su voz sonaba cansada y lejana.

La ira volvió a hablar… otra vez no me iba a dejar con la duda, no iba a volver a ganar la discusión o a cambiar de tema.

- Y porque no? Dame una buena razón, siempre que el tio Emmet o alguien te dice que busques una novia te espantas como si te estuvieran mandando a matar a tu hermana, acaso tanto te espanta la idea de estar con una mujer, acaso te gustan los hombres… eso esta bien, no tengo nada en contra de los gays, seguiríamos siendo amigos, nadie te dejaría de apreciar…

- Malditas hormonas y maldita la ira.

- Callate por favor.

- Por…- Me quedé helada… su rostro mostraba tanta tristeza que no pude contenerme y me acerqué para abrazarlo, pero cuando me acerque él me rechazo. Sentí como si una gran espada samurai me cortara en dos, nunca me había rechazado y eso que cuando pequeña solía morderlo y tirarle el pelaje del lomo cuando andaba sobre él.

Cayo sentado en el suelo, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas si siquiera para estar de pie. Tan malo fue lo que dije, no entiendía nada, reconozco que el comentario no fue lo mas considerado ni lo mas fino de mi parte, pero tampoco era para tanto, solo estaba un poco descontrolada, tampoco era para exagerar tanto.

Me acerqué y le tomé la mano. Sentí a lo lejos como mis padres discutían, en susurros no logré distinguir las palabras, pero mi tio Emmet dijo algo que me sonó a "ya era hora".

Sentí el calor de su mano cuando apreté la mía a su alrededor, no sabía bien que decir, así que empecé por lo obvio.

- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención decirte algo que te pusiera triste. No sabía que el tema de tus no existentes novias te pusiera triste-( _Acaso era idiota, que mierda acabo de decir)._

- No, no es eso, es que hay dos cosas que tienes que saber.

Se puso de pie. A lo lejos 4 piedras chocaron, y oí la voz de mi abuelo que ordenaba que nadie se moviera de su lugar.

Que podría ser tan importante como para que mi abuelo se impusiera de esa manera. Sentí un rugido emanar del pecho de mi padre.

Ahí estaba, sabía que me perdía de algo, pero dos cosas, que podría ser, de repente al mirar a Jake quise arrancar sentí el mismo miedo que me invadía cuando soñaba con los encapuchados de negro, pero en vez de arrancar trague el veneno que tenía en la boca y tome aire, levante su rostro con mi mano.

- Dime, por favor.

- No, aún no, ya lo sabrás.

- No, dime ahora, acaso crees que va ha haber un mejor momento.

- Lo mejor es que Bella, Edward y yo te digamos una cosa primero y yo te diré lo otro luego.

- Claro, como si ellos no se pusieran en modo esquivo cuando les pregunto de ese tema secreto, se que piensan que soy una niña pero se que algo me ocultan, y me acabas de decir que hay dos cosas que debo saber, y parece que tiene que ver con tu vida amorosa, pero no estoy entendiendo nada, por favor habla de una vez, eres el único que parece creer que tengo derecho a saber lo que sea que me están ocultando.

- No, no puedo, aún no, ya lo sabrás.

Sentí como la rabia volvía a tomar mi cuerpo, me cargaba que me trataran como una niña, pero odiaba mas que él me viera como una niña, además estaba a punto de decirme el mega secreto que todos me ocultaban, mejor dicho esos dos secretos que todos me ocultaban. No se iba a escapar tan fácil.

- Por favor Jake, dime que es lo que pasa, que es lo que me ocultan y que diablos tiene que ver contigo.- Sin proponérmelo, y seguramente a causa de la ira que sentía sentí como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

- Es que ni siquiera se como empezar, dame unos días y te lo digo.

_(¿Días, acaso piensa que soy tonta?)_

- No puedo esperar días, además si te doy tiempo te vas a zafar de esto.

- Ok, pero no llores más, no soporto hacerte sufrir, me parte el alma.

Lo mire con toda la atención que pude, no podía descifrar lo que sentía, se me apretó el corazón, era una rara mezcla de ansiedad, miedo, ira, mas miedo, tristeza, y más miedo, todo el miedo que su mirada me transmitía, realmente lo que estaba a punto de decir le aterraba. Luego de unos segundos eternos al fin abrió la boca.

- Lo primero que debes saber es que…tu eres la razón de mi existencia, desde el momento que te ví todo mi ser necesita de ti, tanto como necesito el aire que respiro, que te he esperado todo este tiempo pacientemente queriéndote como una sobrina, luego como una amiga, pero ahora te amo, te amo más de lo que… pensé nunca querer a nadie, te amo de una manera que no pensé posible, y espero que algún día tu me correspondas.

Me quede petrificada, la cabeza me dio vueltas, me olvidé de pestañar y de respirar, definitivamente no me esperaba algo así, sólo me sacó de mi aturdimiento otro choque de piedras que sonó en el interior de la casa, tenía que actuar rápido, pero como, no había tomado demasiada atención a mis reiterados sueños con Jake, ya que pensé que nunca se iban a hacer realidad, como para saber que hacer en este momento, así que mejor deje que los instintos hablaran y me puse en modo automático.

Dos pasos y sentí el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, un paso más y me queme al roce de nuestras ropas.

Alcé la vista y ahí estaban sus ojos, mirándome con curiosidad, con ansiedad.

Me tomó por la cintura, sus manos me quemaban, el estómago se me apretó, y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sentí su respiración sobre mi rostro y sentí una necesidad que nunca antes sentí, una urgencia por su boca que nunca imagine, el leyó a premura en mis ojos así como yo vi la necesidad en los suyos, felizmente estábamos en la misma sintonía.

No quería pestañar no quería perderme ningún instante de lo que iba a pasar, pero en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los mios cerré los ojos para concentrarme en la corriente eléctrica que cruzaba mi cuerpo, en sentirlo cerca, y en gozar cada momento.

Sentí como me acercaba a su cuerpo, tiernamente, pero con pasión, miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, tuve que concentrarme para no dejar mi mente volar más de lo moralmente aconsejable con un primer beso, sobre todo considerando que tenía un padre que lee mentes y que estaba bastante preocupado de lo que pasaba en el garage de la casa, pero a los pocos segundos dejó de preocuparme la moral, el decoro y mi padre, deje que mis instintos, mis sentimientos y cuerpo actuaran libremente, sentí que volaba, lo bese y lo sentí, no se por cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera podía tomar nuestros latidos de corazón como referencia porque eran tan rápidos que eran imposible contar, estuvimos así besándonos, hasta que recordé que aún faltaba una cosa, otro gran secreto. Me estremecí.

Mi temblor fue mal interpretado por Jake, quien dejó de besarme, se separó de mi y me miró con preocupación y ternura.

- Lo siento, no quería hacer algo que te molestara.- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- No has hecho nada que me moleste, al contrario. La verdad es que yo también te amo, así que lo que acaba de pasar ha sido bastante agradable.- Le dije como si no fuera la cosa, no quería espantarlo con nada, no ahora.

- Nessie, no te sientas presionada, te he esperado, y te seguiré esperando.

- No estoy presionada, acaso no me crees, no me hagas besarte de nuevo para que me tomes en serio.

- La verdad, necesito otra prueba para estar seguro, creo que otro beso me vendría bien.

Me separo unos centímetros de su cuerpo para volver a inclinar su rostro sobre el mío, tuve que concentrarme para focalizar mi mente en la pregunta que quería hacer, requirió de todas mis fuerzas, pero finalmente logre recuperar el habla.

- Mmmm, mejor y antes de mi "prueba de amor" creo que deberías decirme la otra cosa que debo saber, si es tan interesante como la primera, creo que la segunda demostración de amor puede ser más interesante.

- La segunda cosa. No es nada, una tontera, nada importante, vamos mejor con las pruebas.

- No señor, de esta no se escapa, dime.- Me alejé dos pasos, me estaba siendo difícil mantener el control sobre mi cuerpo tan cerca de él.

Vi como el terror volvía a sus ojos, y sentí a lo lejos el grito ahogado de mi madre, y un gruñido de mi padre. Algo malo iba a pasar, no se necesitaba ser tía Alice para ver eso, pero que podía ser tan malo y tan importante para poner así a Jake y a mis papás.

Jake me miró de frente tomó aire y habló.

- Antes de que nacieras, estuve enamorado de Bella, y ella estuvo enamorada de mi. Incluso tuvimos ciertos altercados con Edward por eso.

Y así como así, el mejor momento de mi vida se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Bueno eso por el momento... ya saben que hacer...

Gracias por leer.


	2. Verdades

Les dejo el segundo capitulo...

Gracias por los comentrios y gracias a los que han leido...

*********************************************************************************

Gravedad

II.- Verdades:

Jacob P.O.V.

Ella estaba en su último año de preparatoria, ahora que Carlisle había convencido a Bella y Edward que sería bueno que tuviera algo de "normalidad " en su vida, pero a mi me repugnaba la idea, idiotas adolescentes mirándola con cara de hambre, porque claro nunca habían visto un ser tan hermoso, y ella solita, lejos , sin que yo pudiera cuidarla, sugería la idea de que fueran todos a la preparatoria, pero se negaron, según ellos era bueno que Nessie tuviera algo de intimidad, pero yo no podía estar con ella, ni cuidarla de los proyectos de galanes que se le acercaran, y obvio antes de tres semanas de que terminara el año ya tenía elegido a su pareja para el baile de fin de curso, y el elegido no era ni más ni menos que el mismo imbécil que la perseguía desde el primer día que puso un pie en la prepa. La sola idea de que el se le acercara me carcomía.

- Y como van los preparativos par el baile de fin de año? _( Espero que mal, no quiero que vayas)_

- Como crees, ya me he probado 100 vestidos, y mis tías no me dejan en paz, quiero que llegue el maldito día para poder descansar, eso de hacer de modelo por tres horas diarias es agotador. –

- Ellas son un poco exageradas, pero lo hacen porque te quieren. De todas maneras, no deberías preocuparte a tu novio le gustarás con lo que te pongas, se ve que está muy enamorado de ti… como es que se llama? _( Como se llama el imbécil que morirá despedazado si siquiera piensa en tocarte)_

- Robert. Y no es mi novio

- Ahhh y se supone que es capitán del equipo de fútbol americano ¿o no?

- Ja. Si claro y yo la capitana de las porristas… No, no es nada de eso, no es capitán de nada, que acaso no me conoces… jamás me fijaría en alguien como el capitán del equipo de fútbol de mi prepa, él es un idiota.

- Y Robert no lo es?

- Claro que no… o te parece que hay que ser un idiota para querer llevarme al baile de fin de curso?

Ella lo estaba defendiendo. Acaso él le gustaba. No podía ser, yo estaba hecho para ella, mi mundo giraba a su alrededor, la había esperado, la esperaría cuanto fuera necesario, pero aun así la idea de ella interesada en otro, me hacía hervir la sangre, me comenzaron a temblar las manos, así que mejor cerré los ojos y recordé cuando Nessie era pequeña y no tenía que preocuparme por sus pretendientes. Pensé cuidadosamente la forma de molestarla pero sin darle demasiadas luces de como me sentía.

Cuando abrí los ojos la distancia entre nosotros me pareció eterna, di dos pasos y la tomé por los hombros, necesitaba sentirla cerca, tenerla lo mas cerca que pudiera.

- Claro que no pienso eso, al contrario, debe ser un _niño_ muy inteligente como para haber visto lo valiosa que eres.

- Niño?.

Resultó, me miró con los ojos desorbitados. Se veía tan linda enojada. Era mejor continuar con eso.

- Si, cuanto tiene 16, 17? _(Que preciosa se ve con la frente arrugada)_

- Y eso que te importa…, acaso la edad es un problema? A mis padres no les importa, acaso él no tiene 112 años o algo así y mi mamá sólo 26. Y si él es un niño, que soy yo una bebé?

- No quise decir que fueras una bebe… sabes que nosotros no podemos compararnos con los humanos normales… somos distintos, tus papas son unos chupasangres y tu eres una medio chupasandre…

- Y tú eres un perro.

- Perro no, lobo… parece que te has juntado mucho con tu tía Rosalie. _(Barbie Garrapata nunca pierde la oportunidad de decirle cosas en mi contra)_

- Bueno ese no es el punto.

- Y cual sería entonces? _( Esta conversación se está poniendo interesante… veamos donde llega)_

- El punto es que no es asunto tuyo si salgo con Robert o con alguien más, si a mis padres no les importa a ti no tiene porque interesarte.

Ella creía que no me importaba, o estaba poniéndome limites, acaso no notaba que ella era mi mundo, acaso no sabía que vivía por ella y para ella. Otra vez comenzaron a temblarme las manos, respiré hondo, no podía entrar en fase en el garage, y menos con ella tan cerca, era muy peligroso, incluso para ella que era tan resistente. Conté hasta 100, y traté de tomármelo con humor, y buscar la forma de cambiar de tema, ya no era tan interesante como pensaba.

- Creo que mi misión como amigo de la familia es velar por tu seguridad. Se perfectamente que a tus padres no les preocupa que salgas con un humano, pero yo aún recuerdo como es tener 16 años y no me gustaría que pasaras un mal rato por andar cerca de una pistola cargada de hormonas.

Seguí temblando. Ella comenzó a temblar bajo mis manos. La solté antes de hacerle daño. La sola idea de herirla me enfermaba. Pero cuando la solté y la mire a los ojos vi una mirada de odio que me heló la sangre.

- Y tu que sabes, acaso tienes hormonas…? Nunca has tenido novia, ni siquiera has tenido una cita, y te quieres meter en mi vida.

Esas palabras me hirieron el alma. Era cierto, nunca había tenido una cita, ni siquiera con Bella, y había tenido que aguantar 7 años de bromas, indirectas y malas caras, solo por querer estar cerca de ella, porque los vampiros no me entendían, bueno no todos ellos, pero que ella no apreciara ni siquiera un poco lo importante que era para mi me dolía más de lo que podía imaginarme.

- Por favor nunca vuelvas a decir eso. _(Si sólo supieras la razón porque no puedo mirar a ninguna mujer muchas cosas cambiarían)_

- Y porque no? Dame una buena razón, siempre que el tío Emmett o alguien te dice que busques una novia te espantas como si te estuvieran mandando a matar a tu hermana, acaso tanto te espanta la idea de estar con una mujer, acaso te gustan los hombres… eso esta bien, no tengo nada en contra de los gays, seguiríamos siendo amigos, nadie te dejaría de apreciar…

Pero donde había aprendido tantas estupideces, porque necesitaba hacerme tanto daño. No pude mirarla, no podía seguir escuchándola, dolía demasiado.

- Cállate por favor.

- Por…- Interrumpió la frase.

Sentí como se acercaba a mi, pero el dolor que sentía era tan grande que a apenas sentí son manos sobre mi cuerpo tuve que apartarme.

Me senté en el sucio y helado suelo del garage, no podía sostenerme de pie. Ya no podía seguir, había prometido a Bells, Edward, a mi padre incluso a Charlie que la esperaría, que no había de que preocuparse, pero desde hace un tiempo cada día era más difícil, de un día para otro, todo cambió, ya no era la niña a quien cuidar y hacer feliz, era la mujer que quería que estuviera a mi lado, era quien despertaba todos los sentimientos imaginables en mi, la única que realmente había amado. Y ella me odiaba, porque, no tenía idea, y repetía las estupideces que sus tíos decían para molestarme.

Ella se acercó y me tomó la mano, yo no pude rechazarla, porque a pesar del dolor y la pena, la necesitaba.

Al sentir su delicada y calida piel sobre la mía, supe lo que tenía que hacer, supe que ella merecía saber la verdad, estar informada de todo. No me importaba que me pudieran oír. No era un secreto para nadie que yo estaba imprimado con ella, y que algún día se lo diría, ella entendería porque había visto como funcionaba la imprimación con Sam, Quil, Paul y Leah, pero sentiría lo mismo, le agradaría la idea, o se alejaría de mi. Nunca había pasado que el objeto de imprimación se apartara del imprimado, pero ella era distinta, casi única en su especie, no sabía que esperar, pero no podía seguir con la duda, la necesidad de decirle todo de una buena vez era mayor a mi miedo.

Obviamente estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de la casa para que Edward me leyera la mente, ya había intentado salir a interrumpirlos, Bella se lo impidió, seguían discutiendo, todos parecían pendiente de que estábamos haciendo y lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No me importaba, ya estaba decidido. Sólo Emmett parecía contento con mi decisión, seguramente había apostado con Jasper al respecto.

No sabía como empezar, me alegré que fuera ella quien rompiera el silencio.

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención decirte algo que te pusiera sabía que el tema de tus no existentes novias te pusiera triste.

Iba a seguir con los comentarios hirientes, pero ya no me importaba, mi decisión era fuerte. Pero había otra cosa, algo que Leah puso en el tapete, algo en que no había pensado hasta dos noches atrás, algo que había escondido cerca de Edward.

++++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Me encantaba salir de noche a estirar las patas, entregarme a mi naturaleza lobuna, pensar despejar la mente, el paseo diario me ayudaba a lejar mi mente de Nessie y sus estúpidos pretendientes. Pero esta vez no estaba sólo, Leah estaba de visita, se había marchado hace años a estudiar y a hacer cursos de relajación y control de ira a Washington y cuando estaba en eso, hace unos meses conoció a Mattew, quien convenientemente, y porque la naturaleza es sabía, resultó ser su imprimado y su maestro de yoga. Decidió salir conmigo, para recordar viejos tiempos.

- _Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero extrañaba andar de loba por la vida._

_- Esas si que son noticias nuevas. Siempre te quejabas tanto que pensé que era una tortura para ti._

_- Supongo que es parte de mi naturaleza._

_- Claro, no será acaso que eso de andar viviendo una telenovela romántica te tiene de buen humor?._

_- Puede ser, ya verás como es… no entendía a Sam, ni a Paul ni a Quil, pero ahora todo es distinto, siento que los años de sufrimiento por Sam ya me fueron compensados, Mattew es tan maravilloso._

_- Para. No comas pan frente a los pobres. _

_- Lo siento. A todo esto, cuando pretendes decirselo a Nessie?. A penas pude ver tu mente supe como había cambiado tu manera de verla._

_- Cuando sea el momento se lo diré. _

_- Yo creo que ya es el momento. He visto en tus recuerdos como te mira, yo creo que le gustas._

_- No quiero pensar en eso. Si me rechaza quiero estar preparado para soportarlo. No quiero hacerme ilusiones._

_- No te va a rechazar, no puede._

_- No está lista, aún no mira a nadie de ese modo. _

_- No estoy segura de eso, acaso no recuerdas como llegó del viaje a Chile que hizo para ver a Nahuel?_

_- No._

_- Jajaja. No quieres recordarlo, pero hace por lo menos un año que ella se fija en los hombres, ten cuidado si tu no te apuras el chileno te gana._

_- Venenosa._

_- Venenosa no, realista, él está esperando que te equivoques. Y además están sus compañeros de preparatoria, he visto como la vas a vigilar y como ella capta la atención de esos chicos, esas imágenes te han dado vuelta en la cabeza toda la noche. _

_- No quiero presionarla._

_- Ok. Como quieras, después no digas que no te advertí. Pero hay otra cosa que te quería preguntar al respecto._

Me detuve en seco, había algo que desde que sacó el tema de Nessie ocultaba. No iba a ser bueno.

_- Dispara._

_- Le vas a contra lo de Bella._

_- Que cosa?_

_- Eres un idiota, como que qué cosa, obviamente me refiero a que si le vas a contar que estuviste enamorado de Bella, que te enfrentabas a Edward por ella, y en especial, que te ofreciste de opción a la inmortalidad y como semental a cambio de que la mataran cuando aún era un feto, y claro, que besaste a su mamá con intenciones de que ambos perdieran la virginidad en una fría montaña._

Esa pregunta no la vi venir, y eso que podía saber lo que Leah pensaba, pero ella me llevaba ventaja en eso de ocultar cosas.

Nunca había pensado en contarle esa parte de mi vida a Nessie. Sería necesario. Ni siquiera pude imaginarme como reaccionaría.

_- Y bueno se lo contarás o no._

_- No creo que sea necesario, nada de eso es importante._

_- Eres mas idiota de lo que pensé, como no va a ser importante. Estamos hablando que estabas enamorado de su madre. _

_- No es importante porque fue hace tiempo y además..._

_- Además, que, solo píensalo un poco, como te sentirías en su lugar, si quien se supone que es su alma gemela le oculta algo así._

Me quedé en blanco. Algo así me cortaría en pedazos, un secreto como ese no lo podría perdonar.

_- Y?_

_- Tienes razón, ella debe saberlo. Pero solo la idea general, evitaré detalles, también hablaré con Bella y Edward para que estén preparados._

_- Será lo mejor. Ya veras._

++++++++++++++++++++++Fin de Flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El recuerdo de Leah metiéndome ideas en la cabeza, me hizo cambiar un poco el curso de mi decisión, ya no solo debía decirle que ella era todo para mi, sino que además debía encontrar la forma de contarle lo de Bella, se lo decía todo o me guardaba todo, no habían medias opciones.

Por primera vez iba a ser completamente sincero con ella.

- No, no es eso, es que hay dos cosas que tienes que saber.

Me puse de pie y sentí como cuatro piedras chocaban en la gran casa blanca y a Carlisle llamando al orden. Tendría que darle las gracias por eso. Edward grunó, no le gustaba lo que venía, pero a mi él me tenía sin cuidado.

La miré y me llené de terror. Y si me rechazaba, si no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, si se había enamorado de Nahuel, de Robert o de otro de sus compañeros, o si simplemente me odiaba por haber me enamorado alguna vez de Bella. Traté de disimular pero mi cara tenía que ser igual a la del niño del resplandor cuando ve las gemelas diabólicas al final del pasillo, ella reflejaba mi miedo en su rostro.

Suspiré. Mejor sería cambiar de tema. Prepararla de alguna manera, y avisar a Bella lo que quería decirle a su hija.

- Dime, por favor.

- No, aún no, ya lo sabrás.

- No, dime ahora, acaso crees que va ha haber un mejor momento.

- Lo mejor es que Bella, Edward y yo te digamos una cosa primero y yo te diré lo otro luego.

- Claro, como si ellos no se pusieran en modo esquivo cuando les pregunto de ese tema raro que todos me ocultan, se que piensan que soy una niña pero se que algo me ocultan, y me acabas de decir que hay dos cosas que debo saber, y parece que tiene que ver con tu vida amorosa, pero no estoy entendiendo nada, por favor habla de una vez, eres el único que parece creer que tengo derecho a saber lo que sea que me están ocultando.

- No, no puedo, aun no, ya lo sabrás.

Genial la oportunidad que tenía para decirle lo que sentía, para, al fin ser feliz, y la estaba desechando, pero ella no podía sufrir, debía preparar mejor el momento. Pero ahora ella sufría, su frente estaba arrugada por el enojo, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Tenía que hacerlo mejor que esto, en otro momento, en otro lugar.

- Por favor Jake, dime que es lo que pasa, que es lo que me ocultan y que diablos tiene que ver contigo.-

- Es que ni siquiera se como empezar, dame unos días y te lo digo.

- No puedo esperar días, además si te doy tiempo te vas a zafar de esto.

Tenía razón, me iba a arrancar, no iba a haber otra oportunidad. No me la iban a dar, no todavía, por más que Carlisle hablara a mi favor. Edward y Bella no estaban del todo contentos con convertirse en mis suegros, no todavía, seguro ellos querían que ella hiciera algo humano antes, como ponerse de novia con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto o ser la reina de la promoción. Por otro lado su tristeza me estaba matando. Las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por su mejilla. Quería acercarme, abrazarla, consolarla, pero si me acercaba, no podría soportar decirle aquello que ella necesitaba y exigía saber. Eso me hizo afirmarme en la decisión ya tomada.

- Ok, pero no llores más, no soporto hacerte sufrir, me parte el alma.

Busque en mi cerebro, la mejor manera de decirle todo sin asustarla, sntí otra vez como el miedo se apoderaba de mí, mientras ella me miraba con sus ojitos llenos de ansiedad y atención. Finalmente decidía hablarle como siempre, tratar de hacer lo menos traumático el tema, después de todo ella desde antes de nacer estaba ligada a mí, tenía que ser algo natural. Y cuando al fin logre que salieran las palabras de mi boca ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ella lo sabría todo.

- Lo primero que debes saber es que…tu eres la razón de mi existencia, desde el momento que te ví todo mi ser necesita de ti, tanto como necesito el aire que respiro, que te he esperado todo este tiempo pacientemente queriéndote como una sobrina, luego como una amiga, pero ahora te amo, te amo más de lo que… pensé nunca querer a nadie, te amo de una manera que no pensé posible, y espero que algún día tu me correspondas.

Se quedó helada, y yo también, incluso dejó de respirar, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mi, y mientras estaba deduciendo cual sería la mejor manera de sacarla del estupor, otro choque de piedras sonó en la casa. Genial, iba a ser lobo muerto.

De pronto ella estaba cerca mío, dio un paso mas y nuestros cuerpos ser rozaron. Se quedo ahí su cabeza a la altura de mi pecho, cuando miré hacia abajo, buscando su cara, sus ojos encontraron los míos, y todo lo demás desapareció.

La tome por la cintura, como hace meses soñaba hacer, y acerqué mi boca a la suya, no pude evitar el movimiento, era como si todo mi ser necesitara de ese contacto que le habían negado, necesitaba demostrarle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, demostrarle como cada célula de mi cuerpo llevaba su nombre, pero las sensaciones me dominaron, mi sangre comenzó a hervir, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no como cuando iba a entrar en fase sino con un nuevo temblor, uno que no conocía, bueno no a ese nivel. De repente el fuego se apoderó de mi, sentí como tanto mi ropa como mi piel me estorbaban, tuve que forzarme a concentrarme para que no fuera a pasar nada raro, no quería convertirme en lobo. No en ese momento, cuando al fin me estaba sientiendo hombre. Con ella en mis brazos todo encajó a la perfección, toda mi vida cobró sentido.

Cuando logre focalizarme la sentí temblar en mis brazos. ¿Acaso tenía miedo?, ¿Le había hecho daño?

- Lo siento, no quería hacer algo que te molestara.- Le dije, mientras la abrazaba, no creía ser capaz de apartarme de ella.

- No has hecho nada que me moleste, al contrario. La verdad es que yo también te amo, así que lo que acaba de pasar ha sido bastante agradable.

Su respuesta me llenó de alegría, pero no quería molestarla de ninguna manera.

- Nessie, no te sientas presionada, te he esperado, y te seguiré esperando.- Nunca le había dicho algo más sincero que esa frase.

- No estoy presionada, acaso no me crees, no me hagas besarte de nuevo para que me tomes en serio.

Un rayo me cruzó, y me llenó de felicidad, no se sentía presionada, para ella era normal, era tan natural como para mí, yo era suyo, y ella me aceptaba. Pero no quería agobiarla, mejor seguirle el juego, que todo fuera normal, natural, como antes que empezara a acecharme la idea de sus pretendientes.

- La verdad, necesito otra prueba para estar seguro, creo que otro beso me vendría bien.

Me acerqué para volver a besarla, podría hacer eso toda la vida, mi mente se quedo en blanco, solo imaginándome la idea de ella en mis brazos, solos al fin, lejos de todo… me interrumpió.

_(¿Por que?)_

- Mmmm, mejor y antes de mi "prueba de amor" creo que deberías decirme la otra cosa que debo saber, si es tan interesante como la primera, creo que la segunda demostración de amor puede ser más interesante.

_(Mierda, arranca Jake, esto no huele bien, como mierda se te ocurrió decirle que había algo más…no seas cobarde ella debe saberlo todo, que tan mala puede ser su reacción, dile como si no es la cosa, para que vea que no es nada importante). _Hablar sólo nunca fue un buen síntoma, pero necesitaba desahogarme, no siempre se le dice al objeto de imprimación que antes que ella naciera estaba enamorado de su madre y menos que la había besado.

- La segunda cosa. No es nada, una tontera, nada importante, vamos mejor con las pruebas.

- No señor, de esta no se escapa, dime.- Se alejó dos pasos de mi.

Ese era el momento, que malo podía pasar, ella era madura y entendería que esas cosas pasan, no era tan malo que tu novio hubiera querido a tu madre tanto como para desear la muerte de tu padre cuando los involucrados son enemigos naturales. La cosa difícil era que entendiera que eso era algo muy lejano. Pero ya encontraría la manera, pero si no la encontraba y si ella me dejaba por eso, y además odiaba a mi amiga.

Otra vez el miedo, es que acaso esa tarde me había vuelto un mariquita. Mi expresión tuvo que haber cambiado a la mascrara de miedo que ya había tenido en la tarde porque ella me miró con terror, como anticipando la mal noticia. Y como si eso fuera poco, Bella gritó en la casa y Edward gruñó otra vez, aunque ahora no había amenaza sino pena y dolor. Seguramente pudo ver el miedo en mi mente y estaba sintiendo lo mismo, pero ya no había vuelta a tras, otra vez tenía que darle la respuesta que ella quería y que ella necesitaba.

La miré, tome aire y sin más, le dije todo:

- Antes de que nacieras, estuve enamorado de Bella, y ella estuvo enamorada de mí. Incluso tuvimos ciertos altercados con Edward por eso.

Si miraba tierna se llenó de dolor, vi en sus ojos chocolate como una inmensa pena se apoderaba de su alma, destruyéndola, y de paso, destruyendo la mía.

************************

Bueno espero que le guste... ya saben, sugerencias reclamos y demases solo a un "Go"

Bye, Bye.


	3. Planes

PLANES

NESSI P.O.V.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que llegue a la casa de mi abuelo Charlie y Sue, era el único lugar que tenía para ir, no quería ver a mis padres así que había descartado quedarme en la casa de los abuelos Cullen, todos me habían mentido también así que seguramente encontrarían una forma de justificarlos. Tenía que esperar que este tiempo pasara rápido, salir del Instituto y luego irme, necesitaba tiempo para planear mi vida sin ellos, sin mi familia, me dolía la idea, pero me dolía más la mentira, ni siquiera podía pensar en sus nombres, sin que se me revolviera el estómago de dolor, así que ya no había vuelta a tras, estaba decidido, me iría para siempre, como, no se, no es fácil arrancar de vampiros, tanta habilidad hará difícil esconderme, pero cuento con ventajas ya que mi Tía Alice no me ve, así que sólo tendré que se cautelosa.

Estaba preparando una lista con todas las cosas a preparar para mi viaje, obviamente necesitaba ser muy discreta, ni mi abuelo, ni Sue ni Seth podían siquiera sospechar mis intenciones sino mi padre leería mis intenciones. Así que a penas sentí a Seth cerca me puse a leer tome mi copia de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, así encontraría una explicación lógica para mis ojos llorosos.

- Hola Nessi. Otra vez con ese libro, ya deberías saber que por mas que lo leas él no va a revivir. ¿No que le había llegado una maldición?

- Sólo estoy leyendo algo para mantener la mente ocupada, no es que haya mucha opción por acá, a propósito, ¿Me podrías traer otras cosas de la casa de mis papás.

- Claro no hay problema, sólo dame una lista y se la doy a Edward, aunque no le va a hacer muy feliz, me dijo que te extraña.

- Yo también lo extraño, pero no puedo volver, no con ella ahí, no todavía.

- Deberías hablar con ella y Jake, no es como te lo imaginas.

- ¿A no?. Seguramente es peor. O acaso mi propia madre se estuvo besando con Jake.

- Pero tú no nacías aún cuando eso pasó. Desde que él te vio no existe nadie más, eso te lo aseguro. Sólo debes dejar esa rabia de lado y te darás cuenta. Ojalá yo también pudiera mostrarte cosas, tengo una linda colección de momentos dignos de telenovela romántica entre ustedes dos.

- Deja de decir eso, todo es mentira, para él yo no soy más que un sucedáneo de su Bells, sólo porque mi papá le ganó el se queda con el premio de consuelo.

- Tu deja de decir esas cosas, si él te escucha se le partirá el corazón, ya está sufriendo mucho.

- Y a mi que me importa si él sufre, acaso no le importó lo que yo sentía, se aprovechó de mi, se aprovechó de que yo como una idiota me enamoré de él.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca empecé a temblar, sentía como todo me daba vuelta sabía que no era cierto, que él no se aprovechaba de mi, pero por otro lado no había otra explicación, o por lo menos yo no la encontraba. Respiré hondo, conté hasta diez, y recapacité un poco, me cargaba ser tan _drama queen_.

- OK, a lo mejor exagero, a lo mejor no fue su intención, pero no lo quiero cerca, tampoco a ella. Se que te he pedido muchos favores últimamente, pero diles eso por favor.

- Que bueno que recapacitaste, yo he estado en su mente se como el se siente y como te quiere. Tú sabes como funciona el tema.

- ¿Acaso vas a volver con eso de que él se imprimó conmigo?

- Es cierto, desde que te vio. Justo luego después de que nacieras.

- Es una lástima, debió elegir a otra, yo hubiera preferido que tu te hubieras imprimado conmigo, todo sería mas simple.

- Jajajaja. Hubiese sido divertido, pero eso no paso. Tendrás que conformar con que yo sea como tu hermano- tío- cuñado o como sea.

- Puedo vivir con eso.-

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, había pensado en hacer otra cosa, había visto muchas veces como mis tías mi abuela y _ella, _deslumbraban a los hombres, podría intentarlo, sólo por hacer sentir a Jake como me sentía yo, pero no podía usar a Seth para algo así, no a Seth, pero a otro, definitivamente si.


	4. Comprensión

Les dejo otra capitulo. Gracias por los cmentarios y a los que leen y no comentan gracias también.

Ojalá les gust

**COMPRENSIÓN**

Jacob & Nessie P.O.V.

**JACOB**

Hace una semana que no la veía, siete días desde que la vi alejarse de mi, siete días desde que Edward me empujó por dejarla ir con la excusa de que ella le había pedido que la dejaran sola, pero yo sabía que esperaba hace tiempo darme el golpe que me dio; siete días desde que todos en la casa Cullen dejaron de hablarme por herir sus sentimientos, eso claro, después de evitar que Blondie me cortara la cabeza, siete días desde que mi cuerpo se separó de mi alma, la que corrió lejos de mi cuando se enteró que alguna vez estuve enamorado de su madre, siete días desde que no podía convertirme en lobo, porque Leah me encontraría y me daría la lata con el [i] eres un idiota y no haces nada bien[/]. Pero como vivo en un lugar tan pequeño, tampoco me salvo de ella de humano

- Déjame tranquilo.

- Quiero ayudar.

- Gracias, pero ya _ayudaste_ suficiente.

- No me eches la culpa a mi de lo que pasó, yo no soy responsable de que no pienses tus actos y palabras.

- Claro, como si pensar hubiese cambiado las cosas.

- Tenías que haberla preparado. Lo que no entiendo es porque puede alejarse de ti. Eso es raro. ¿Seguro estas imprimado?

- Claro, como si no lo supieras. Ya te dije que ella es distinta. La teoría no es mía, es de Carlisle, bueno mas o menos, él hace años se preguntaba como iba a ser el tema entre nosotros, porque ella es medio vampiro, pero se le quitó la curiosidad cuando vio que parecía funcionar bastante similar a los otros casos, pero cuando me lo comentó a mi, me empezó a dar susto de que ganara su naturaleza chupasangre y no me quisiera.

- Te quiere.

- No se, no estoy tan seguro, no de la forma en que debería no es como Mathew o las demás.

- Confía en mí, soy mujer como ella, además su reacción muestra unos celos gigantes. Dale tiempo.

- Obvio que le daré tiempo, y espacio también, pero no mucho, no quiero que se olvide de mí. Por eso, ya me voy.

Corrí antes de pudiera decir algo más, tenía que averiguar si ella ya había vuelto, o había llamado. Sabía que con Charlie y Sue estaba bien, Seth la vigilaba por mi y sus recuerdos me ayudaban a soportar no verla. Esto era peor que cuando Edward y Bella decidieron irse a Dartmouth, y no la ví por dos meses, porque ahora no sabía si algún día ella volvería a cercarse a mi.

Primero pasé por la cabaña de Edward y Bella, pero no había nadie y Nessie no había estado por ahí, desde el día de nuestra conversación en el Garage, y su olor ya estaba muy débil, pero aún se podía sentir. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire que salía por la ventana de su cuarto, como su ventana estaba abierta pude ver unos libros sobre su escritorio y las fotos que tenía sobre su mesa de noche, en una estaba ella a sus dos años, cuando parecía de 5 o 6, con sus padres, y la otra ella y yo, hace menos de un año.

Al ver la última foto, otra vez sentí como se me apretaba el pecho, había estado así desde que ella se fue, ni empujón que me dio Edward me hizo reaccionar, podía haberme matado junto con su hermanita y yo ni cuenta me hubiera dado. Tomé mi teléfono y volví a marcar su número, y, como las otras mil veces anteriores, nada, salió la maldita operadora diciéndome algo de que ella que estaba fuera de mi área, como si yo no lo supiera.

Entré en fase y corrí hacia la casa de los Cullen el camino era más largo que el que llevaba de La Push a la casa antigua, pero para mi no significaba nada, sólo mas tiempo para abandonarme a mi otra naturaleza y disfrutar de algo de paz.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la casa de Olimpia, sentí el olor de Edward, hace tiempo que su presencia no me molestaba, pero había recordado tanto el empujón que me dio que me estaban dando ganas de devolvérselo, aunque no sería bueno, eso sólo enojaría más a Nessie.

Esperó que estuviera cerca de él y que pudiera verlos para hablar, tenía una rara risa en su cara, seguramente había visto como le rompía la cara en mi mente.

- Hola Jacob. Te estaba esperando. Espero no decepcionarte pero no tengo intenciones de pelearme contigo.

- _Hola. No te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero pelear. Es sólo que necesito votar algo de tensión. ¿Alguna noticia?_

- Mi hija volvió, está casa de mis Padres.

-_ ¿ Que es lo que pasa?, algo anda mal, sino, no estarías esperándome acá._

- Todo está, bien. Hasta el momento por lo menos, está haciendo un trabajo con un compañero del instituto, de lo más normal. Hasta con Bella ha cariñosa.

- _¿De verdad?. Eso está raro. Lo último que vi de ella en la cabeza de Seth no daba muchas luces de que olvidara el asunto._

- Lo se, para mi también es raro. Además me bloquea, no me deja entrar en su mente.

- _ Y cual es tu idea entonces, para que querías verme. Ni siquiera intentes pedirme que no vaya a verla. No puedo hacer eso. Entiéndeme por favor._

- Te entiendo y lo sabes, se que sufres tanto como yo sufrí cuando me alejé de Bella. Lo que te quiero pedir es paciencia, y cautela, que la dejes actuar como ella quiera, y que dejes que Bella hable con ella, estoy seguro que se entenderán bien y eso te ayudará a ti.

Podía entender lo que me pedía, pero había algo en su tono de voz que me decía que algo raro había, obviamente él se dio cuenta de mi desconfianza.

- No te oculto nada, no seas desconfiado. Bueno la verdad es que hay algo raro pero aún no se que es. Ya te dije, ella me está bloqueando y eso me tiene preocupado.

- _Vale, vale. Me portaré bien. No la voy a presionar. Todos creen que soy impulsivo y que le diré alguna tontera, pero no es así. Dejaré que ella se acerque, pero quiero estar a una distancia corta para hacérselo fácil._

Terminé la frase y nos pusimos a correr, nos detuvimos fuera de la casa, y cambie de forma. Me puse la polera y los zapatos que Edward había llevado, había "visitas" así que no podía andar a torso desnudo.

Cuando entré a la casa el débil su débil olor que estaba en el porch de la casa se intensificó, no ví a nadie, aunque todos estaban pendientes de mi. Sólo me detuve un momento para mirar a Bella y darle una mirada tranquilizadora. Llegué a la puerta que daba al patio trasero, miré por la pequeña ventana y la ví sentada junto a un muchacho rubio, alto, de contextura deportiva, una mezcla perfecta entre Jasper y Emmett, que llevaba una camiseta que decía "Go Cats", y pantalones deportivos, con unas zapatillas especiales para hacer deportes de saltos, de esas con resortitos en las plantas. Desde la distancia se veía como le salía humo de su cabeza mientras trataba de comprender lo que Nessie le explicaba con su voz musical, pobre, iba a hacer cortocircuito. El examen al acompañante de mi estrella personal, me ayudó a para poner las ideas en orden.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era algo para llamar su atención. Hacer que mi presencia en la casa pareciera casual. Como no logré encontrar nada que me ayudara en eso, pase al plan B. El más simple. Salir y saludarla. Traté de dar un paso, pero no pude, mientras miraba mis piernas y le deba órdenes para que se movieran, sentí unos ojos penetrantes mirándome, alcé el rostro y vi sus ojos cafés mirándome fijamente. Sólo pasaron unos segundos y ella se puso de mí y comenzó a caminar hacia mí a paso decidido.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, pasos y estaba tan cerca mío que pude sentir la electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo, lo que estuvo bueno porque desde que se paró mi corazón dejó de latir. Me miraba y me sonreía. Y yo, como idiota no podía hacer nada, salvo mirarla con cara de estúpido. Trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis pasos, y estuvo a un metro de distancia, me miró con los ojitos llenos de alegría, sonriéndome, deslumbrándome. ¿Acaso ya no estaba triste y enojada?, ¿Acaso la idea de que yo haya estado enamorado de Bella ya no le dolía?. La verdad si ella ya no se alejaba de mi, la razón de su cambio no me importaba. Sólo que me dejara estar cerca de ella para ganarme su corazón me importaba.

Cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo le sonreí. Tenía el pecho hinchado por la felicidad, la esperanza, eso no me dejaba hablar, mi cara debió seguir siendo la de un idiota, pero no me daba lo mismo.

- Hola Jake.- Me dijo con un tono tan natural que me pareció que esa maldita semana no había pasado.

- Hola Nessie…

Fue todo lo que pude decir. Antes de terminar de pronunciar su nombre ella volvió a moverse dio dos paso y su cuerpo entró en contacto con el mío. Alzó su rostro y buscó mi mirada. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que casi se salía de mi pecho. Un impulso irresistible me hizo bajar mi rostro para que quedara a su altura, para besarla. Ella seguía sonriéndome.

No se como pasó, no se como pude mantenerme en pie, no se como soporté, porque mientras luchaba con mi impulso irresistible, su mirada cambió, me miro con frialdad, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Mientras sentía el calor de su mano sobre mi rostro mi mente quedó en blanco para luego ser inundada del interior de una sala de cine, donde se proyectaba una película romántica, donde estaba Nessie y el proyecto de ídolo deportivo, quien se en un movimiento tan ensayado como repetido, tomó la mano de Nessie, quien dejó de mirar la pantalla para dedicarle una sonrisa deslumbrante, de esas que, según Bella, había heredado de Edward, que dejó sin aliento a su acompañante quien luego de acordarse de respirar se acercó para besarla.

******************************************************

**NESSIE**

La conversación con Seth, me dejó pensando, necesitaba sacar la rabia que tenía dentro, no podía dejarla que me consumiera, y la única forma que tenía para deshacerme de ella era que ellos supieran exactamente como me sentía y así me ayudaran a superarla.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no sabía como lo tenía que hacer. Había visto a mis tías, incluso a mi mamá muchas veces hacerlo, en el caso de tía Rose, demasiadas, lo mismo mis tíos, incluso mi papá y mi abuelo lo hacían sin querer, y parece que yo algo de eso había heredado, porque una vez mi papá me dijo que iba a partirle el cuello a un chico que atendía en una tienda si seguí pensando en mi de esa forma, y yo sólo estaba comprándome un sombrero y pensando si a Jake le gustaría. Ese día mis papás me sentaron para explicarme que debía ser responsable y no andar deslumbrando por la vida, no entendí cual era su punto, aún no lo entiendo, pero para efectos prácticos creo que lo puedo hacer y ahora _necesito_ hacerlo.

Mi nuevo plan hacía que pudiera pensar en ellos sin odio. Sólo necesitaba que ellos me entendieran y así podría dejar de doler como dolía.

Como estaba lejos de mi excesivamente grande pero maravilloso closet, cortesía de tía Alice, tuve que improvisar, pude haber aprovechado el fin de semana para ir a buscar esas prendas que mi papá amenazado con quemar, esas que mi mamá me aconsejó no usar, pero que mis tías insistieron en mantener para que me vistiera como una niña de la edad que representaba, pero no me atreví y además necesité de todo mi tiempo para afinar mi plan, me quedó poco tiempo porque cada vez que me ponía a pensar en lo que iba a hacer y en el porque lo hacía, me ponía a llorar, hasta mi abuelito Charlie se asustó cuando me vio bajar a la cena el sábado con los ojos hinchados y sólo porque Sue lo convenció que era normal que las niñas de preparatoria tuvieran penas de amor no me llevó al hospital o llamó a mi abuelo Carlisle pensando que tenía una crisis de pánico o algo así. Pobre abuelito, menos mal que Sue, que lo sabe todo, lo calma, sino, ya se habría vuelto loco.

Al llegar al Instituto, todos me miraban, parece que mis tías tenían razón todo era cosa de confianza, y claro, un botón menos de la blusa cerrado.

Las porristas me miraron con cara de odio cuando Kevin me saludó. No era secreto para nadie que mister cabeza hueca había terminado con Barbie sin cerebro, así que andaba a la caza, lo cual era perfecto para mi. Cuando me miró, le lancé mi mejor sonrisa, pero no resultó, cero deslumbramiento, hasta tonta tuve que haberme visto, supuse que me había faltado inspiración, así que me dejé que mi mente hiciera lo que le había prohibido hacer desde hace una semana y pensé en Jake, en su sonrisa, en su cuerpo, en su pelo al viento, en su cuerpo otra vez, y sonreí, y el muy idiota se quedó mirándome como si yo fuera Angelina Jolie, y cuando respiró de nuevo se ofreció para llevarme el bolso. Mas tarde, y poco después de que el profesor de Biología nos recordó el examen que tendríamos mañana, me llegó un papelito proponiéndome una cita de estudios.

Yo pensé que iba a ser más difícil. En menos tiempo del que me imaginé había encontrado a alguien para llevar a cabo mis planes, eso si, me tocaba aguantarme la cara de Robert, pero él sabía que sólo éramos amigos. Yo le había dejado claro eso cuando me invitó al baile de fin de curso, pero eso no evitó que a la hora del almuerzo, cuando todos se habían enterado del "caballeroso" gesto de Kevin de ahorrarme el peso de mi bolso hasta el casillero, me mirara con cara de odio, y que lo único que me dijera fuera un "pensé que eras distinta". Luego me preocuparía de él y buscaría la forma de que volviéramos a ser tan amigos como antes, por ahora la atención de Kevin, y con eso la atención de gran parte del cuerpo masculino del instituto me resultaba perfecto.

Claramente acepté la cita de estudios, y obviamente aproveché que mi abuelo, quien para Kevin era mi padre, ya que mi mamá era mi hermana y mi papá su novio, era doctor para encontrar la excusa perfecta que me llevara cerca de mi mamá y Jacob otra vez. Le mande un mensaje a mi abuelo Carlisle avisándole que luego de clases íbamos a la casa y que preparara todo, por lo que cuando llegué estaba mi mamá esperándome en la puerta principal, sin lágrimas, sólo porque no podía llorar. Cuando la saludé corrió a abrazarme no pude contenerme y la abracé de vuelta, ya me encargaría de que ella me entendiera, pero ahora necesitaba su cariño. Mi padre estaba sentado al piano tacando mi canción, dándome la bienvenida. Corrí abrazarlo, necesitaba que el me ayudará, el pasó por lo mismo que yo, él me comprendería.

No quise hablar con nadie, la verdad todos estaban muy alegres de que volviera, pero cuando ya todos me abrazaron y besaron innumerables veces, les dije solemnemente que necesitaba tiempo para asumir ciertas cosas y que agradecía su comprensión. Todos asintieron y mi mamá volvió a abrasarme, pero esta vez yo no pude devolverle el gesto tan fácilmente, así que la aparte lo más educadamente que pude, pero eso no evitó que mi actitud la pusiera triste. Le sonreí y le dije que por favor me diera tiempo, y que necesitaba que más tarde conversáramos. Ella asintió, un poco más tranquila, supongo que la idea de nuestra conversación y de explicarme lo que había sucedido antes de mi nacimiento le ayudaba a llevar su conciencia.

Si bien podía sentir su olor en toda la casa, Jake no estaba. Sentí un gran vació en mi corazón cuando no lo encontré entre la comitiva de bienvenida. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, pero eso era algo que no quería que nadie supiera así que no pregunté la razón de su ausencia. Aún así mi padre me miró cuando escuchó que estaba pensando en Jake, mantener siempre el bloqueo mental era complicado, pero, para mi suerte me mal interpreto, se acercó y me explicó que no le habían avisado para darme espacio porque no sabían cual iba a ser mi actitud. Me hizo sentir como una exagerada melodramática. Cuando le mostré mi imagen mental de protagonista de telenovela, comenzó a reírse, me abrazó fuerte y me dio un gran beso, demostrándome que me entendía.

La vuelta a casa había sido más simple de lo que pensé. Eso me dio tranquilidad. Tuve el tiempo de comentar con mi familia que iba a tener visita de un compañero, una cita de estudios, por lo que les tocaba actuar un poco. Como era la hija pródiga que volvía y como todos se sentían un poco culpables, creo yo, de haberme ocultado el pequeño detalle de la relación entre Jake y mi mamá, asintieron felices, hasta mi abuelita comenzó a preparar galletas junto a mi mamá.

Cuando llegó Kevin, y como todo humano que ve a mi familia, quedo mirando con la boca abierta a mi abuelita, mis tías y mi mamá. Mi papá amenazó con romperle la cara si seguía pensando de su esposa y su hija de _esa manera_, creo que no le gustó al forma en que veía a mi mamá, pero no se que tenía que ver yo en ese asunto, claro fue lo suficientemente caballero para no perder la sonrisa y lanzar su disgusto en voz baja, para que mi invitado no escuchara.

Logré que el pobre Kevin saliera de la casa, hacia el patio trasero, creo que aire fresco le hizo bien, porque se acordó de lo que veníamos a hacer. En las sillitas del patio nos esperaba, bajo la gran sombrilla, mi abuelito, quien estaba listo para explicarnos acerca del maravilloso mundo de las hormonas, pero algo pasó y mi papá salio corriendo. Mi corazón no necesitó más explicación que ese gestó y comenzó a latir tan fuerte que mi ya naturalmente acelerado latido se convirtió en un sonido constante. Mi abuelo lo notó, y amablemente nos sugirió que repasáramos nuestros apuntes y que él volvería más tarde para aclarar nuestras dudas antes de salir también como el resto de la familia a la espera de Jake. Mientras esperaba que él llegara no me podía concentrar.

Cuando lo olí, la sangre me subió al rostro lo bueno fue que en ese momento Kevin, en afán de galán me había tomado la mano mientras revisábamos como funcionaba el hipotálamo, lo que seguramente le pareció muy romántico, le solté la mano mostrándome lo más tímida que podía, para no espantarlo, no me convenía alejarlo, no en ese momento. Luego lo vi, ahí estaba, en la puerta sin atreverse a salir, y por un momento olvidé que había pasado siete días odiándolo, solo quise lanzarme a sus brazos y volver a besarlo, pero cuando recordé lo que sentía cuando sus labios tocaron los mios, el dolor me volvió a inundar, pero lo dominé, para mantener mi sonrisa, me levanté de mi asiento y me caminé en su dirección, cuando estaba a un metro de él le dije hola, y antes que pudiera terminar de saludarme me acerqué a él, la verdad no pude permanecer lejos, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, quería besarlo, abrasarlo, pero había algo que hacer antes de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos. Tomé su cara y le mostré la imagen que había perfeccionado desde que Kevin me invitó a estudiar.

Bueno, ¿Que les pareció?. Cuentenmelo. Ya saben como funciona.

Saludos a todos.


	5. Suerte

** Bueno, les ejo otro capitulo, lamento la demora pero no había tenido tiempo de actualizar.**

** Gracias por los comentarios.**

******************************************************

**SUERTE**

NESSIE P.O.V.

Suerte fue que mi mamá tuviera su escudo, suerte fue que mi papá leyera mentes, suerte fue que mi abuelo fuera doctor y reaccionará rápido, suerte fue que tío Jasper lo desconcertara un poco para que no siguiera amenazado, suerte fue que tío Emmett fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para interrumpir su ataque, y fue mucha mi suerte de que mis tías me sacaran de su camino…

Nunca pensé que él iba a reaccionar así, nunca pensé que alguna vez pudiera perder el control, sabía que habían accidentes, que era peligroso, pero nunca lo consideré una opción, pero cuando lo vi temblar no pude moverme, mis pies quedaron pegados al suelo y mi mano a su rostro, y solo pude moverme para acercarme a él, quería abrazarlo, tratar de consolarlo, decirle que nada de eso había pasado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en un segundo mi papá le gritó a mamá quien me protegió con su escudo, aunque eso no me iba a proteger del ataque de Jake, pero si logró protegerlo a él de lo que yo le estaba mostrando, mientras el tío Jasper tratara de calmarlo, lo cual tampoco funcionó, aunque si lo desconcertó un poco. Volví a moverme para abrazarlo, cuando las manos de mis tías me tomaron y me sacaron se su alcance, justo en el momento en que dejó de ser humano, y posó sus patas en el lugar donde yo había estado parada para dar un salto para atacar a Kevin, quien ahogó un grito cuando mi abuelito le hizo una extraña cosa en el cuello que provocó que se desmayara, lo cual hizo que "mi cita" se perdiera el momento en que tío Emmet envistió a Jake para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Cuando Jake estaba botado sobre el césped del patio trasero, todos se pusieron en pose defensiva frente al desvanecido Kevin y mi clon horrorizado, luche por pasar la barrera que mis padres habían puesto frente mío, pero de pronto mi padre miró a Jake y me dejó pasar.

Cuando llegue a su lado seguía temblando, y su cabeza estaba bajos sus patas delantera, cuando las moví para verle los ojos, me arrepentí, sus ojos brillaban llenos de dolor, sostuvo mi mirada unos segundos y luego bajo el rostro ocultándolo de mi vista, como si tuviera vergüenza, acaricié su pelaje, y el se movió rápidamente quedando lejos de mi alcance, me miró una vez más y salio corriendo, traté de seguirlo, pero mi papá se interpuso en mi camino. A mi me lo impidió, pero dejó que ella se fuera con él.

- Déjame ir, no pasa nada.

- Nessie, dale tiempo, él te lo dio cuando tú lo necesitaste.

- Es que no entiendes, tengo que hablar con él, tengo que explicarle.

- Ya tendrás tiempo de hacer eso, ahora no es el momento.

- Pero papá…

- Luego podrás pedirle perdón por lo que acabas de hacer, ahora tienes que dejarlo que se calme, y además tienes que acompañar a tu abuelo al hospital. Vamos.

- Pero no quiero ir al hospital, no me interesa que le pase a Kevin, quiero ver a Jake.

- Reneesme, piensa un poco. Tenemos que poner todo en orden, has puesto en peligro a tu familia y las manadas.

- Yo no quería hacer eso-. Mi visión se nubló, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no pude impedir ponerme a llorar. Odio ser la única que llora en mi familia.

- Se que no fue tu intención, pero debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

- Está bien, pero luego voy a verlo.

Cuando nos subimos al auto, Kevin comenzó a moverse y mi abuelo lo volvió a desmayar, llegó inconsciente al Hospital donde trabajaba mi abuelito. Ahí nos estaban esperando con un aparataje de serie de televisión. Al pobre le tuvieron que hacer millones de exámenes para ve la causa de su desmayo, llegaron sus padres con cara de preocupación y no dejaron de darnos las gracias por haber cuidado a su hijo, yo no pude mirarlos a la cara, ni hablar con ellos porque cuando vi la angustia y la pena en los ojos de la mamá de Kevin recordé los ojos de Jake y entendí porque mi papá me había dicho que el necesitaba tiempo.

No se en que estuve pensando cuando le mostré la escenita a Jake, no se que era lo que me pasó por la cabeza cuando estaba maquinado mi plan, si Jake le hubiera hecho daño a Kevin toda mi familia podría haber sido descubierta, las manadas estarían en peligro y Jake, no habría podido vivir con ese peso en su conciencia; y si el me hubiera hecho daño, mi familia no se lo hubiera perdonado.

Todo había salido mal, quería ponerlo celoso, que sintiera lo que yo sentía, pero nunca pensé en que pudiera descontrolarse, ni se me ocurrió pensar que podía hacerle daño a alguien.

Cuando volvimos a la casa de mis abuelitos, ella no estaba, y él tampoco, salí corriendo a nuestra casa, y tampoco la encontré allí. La llamé a su móvil, pero no me respondió.

Luego de meditarlo un rato decidí que tenía que ir a la Push, pero cuando fui a buscar mi moto mi papá estaba con el casco en la mano esperándome. Dejó que me acercara y me miró muy serio, nunca había escuchado ese tono en su voz.

- Déjalo para mañana, ahora necesitas dormir.

- No quiero, necesito hablar con él hoy.

- Estas cansada, no puedes manejar así.

- Estoy bien, además no podré dormir si no hablo con él.

- Bella me dijo que él estaba mejor. Aún no saben que malinterpretó todo, eso es algo que tu tienes que explicarle.

- Entonces déjame ir a explicárselo.

- Cuando te dije que mañana podrías ir a ver a Jake no era una sugerencia ni un consejo, era una orden, hoy no sales, te quedaras cerca mio mientras no medites tus actos. Ahora anda a dormir, y espero que pienses muy bien en lo que hiciste.

Nunca en mi vida me había llamado la atención por nada, nunca lo había visto enojado, y ahora tenía lo ojos negros y la voz dura como piedra. No pude contener las lágrimas y salí corriendo a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama y seguí llorando hasta que me dormí. Amanecí cansada, tuve pesadillas toda la noche, en cada una de ella Jake destrozaba a alguien de mi familia al transformarse, hasta que en la última la herida era yo y el destrozado era Jake en las manos de mi papá.

Cuando llegué a la sala, mi padre estaba mirando hacia la ventana, pero de ella no había rastros, su olor era leve, así que no había vuelto en toda la noche, cuando mi papá me miró supe que no era la única molesta con su ausencia.

- Ya es mañana.- Le dije con el mejor tono de seriedad que pude.

- Espero que pienses mejor tus actos.

- Trataré pero no te prometo nada, lo que si te prometo es no involucrar a nadie más. Esto es mi problema.

- Bueno ya es algo, pero habla con ellos, ya verás como entiendes todo una vez que te expliquen como fueron las cosas.

- No necesito explicaciones, todos me mintieron, y él me ve como su sustituto de Bella, se quiso reír de mi, solo quiero que se sienta un poco como yo me sentí y que me deje en paz.

- ¿Realmente quieres que te deje en paz?

- Claro, no estoy para que me vean la cara de idiota, solo tu eres lo suficientemente ingenuo para pensar que entre ellos no hay nada, o acaso ella no se quedó con él toda la noche.- Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros como el carbón.

- No es lo que piensas.- gruñó.

- ¿No?, ojalá tengas razón, pero realmente crees que todo cambió, realmente crees que no hay nada entre ellos. Pues yo no estoy tan segura.

- Confió plenamente en tu madre, y confío en Jake.

- Ok, espero que no te equivoques. ¿Ahora puedo salir?

- Está bien. Pero recuerda lo que me prometiste.

Tomé mi moto y salí a toda velocidad hacía la Push. Cuando llegué a la casa de los Black, sentí su olor, ella estaba ahí. Otra vez sentí que la rabia se apoderaba de mi. Antes de que pudiera bajarme de la motocicleta, él estaba fuera de su casa.

- Hola Reneesme.

¿Renessme?. ¿ Acaso alguna vez me había dicho así?

- Hola, necesito hablar contigo.

- Vale, vale, si eso es lo que quieres, hablemos.

- Súbete la idea es que nadie nos escuche.

- ¿No te da miedo estar sola conmigo?

- No. Nunca te he tenido miedo.

Se subió a la motocicleta, pero cuidó no tocarme.

Cuando llegamos al borde del bosque cercano a la playa, detuve la moto, y lo guié hacia una roca, me senté y le indique que se sentará a mi lado.

- No gracias, es mejor que me quede de pie. De que me quería hablar.

- Quería saber si estabas bien, lo de ayer fue un poco intenso.

- ¿Tu novio como está?

- Kevin está bien. Pero no es mi novio.

- Ok. Eso no es asunto mío.

- Jake… me paré de improviso y traté de abrasarlo, verlo ahí tan cerca hizo que todas las defensas que había preparado se desplomara, no lo había visto desde aquel día en el garage de la casa de los abuelitos, el recuerdo de ese día por primera vez no me provocó tristeza, sino que hizo que me nacieran unas ganas inmensas de besarlo. Pero él me rechazó y se alejó unos metros.

- Creo que es mejor que no nos veamos en unos días.- Me dijo con voz seca.

Para varias un poco, se me llenaron de lágrimas los ojos. NO recuerdo desde cuando me volví tan llorona.

- Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me llamaste y los mensajes que me dejaste pidiéndome una oportunidad para hablarme, y acá estoy y ahora me dices que es mejor que no nos veamos.

- Las cosas no son como deberían, y no quiero hacer cosas equivocadas. Por eso es mejor que no nos veamos.

- Claro que las cosas no son como deberían, no deberías estar estado enamorado de mi mamá.

- Eso ya pasó.

- Claro, seguramente como ya pasó, ella es la única que puede estar contigo. Es la única con quien quieres hablar y la única que dejas que se te acerque.

- No es como crees.

- Dejen todos de decirme eso. Deja tú de decirme eso, y por una maldita vez alguien dime como son las cosas, o me voy a volver loca.

- Ya te lo dije, sino lo recuerdas es que para ti no fue importante.

- Me dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella.

- No, te dije que estuve enamorado de ella, hasta que te vi.

- Pues no te creo.

No supe como paso, pero me tomó por la cintura y me levantó de mi asiento natural, y sentí su dulce aliento sobre mi rostro y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar sus labios se pegaron fuertemente a los míos, haciendo que mi sangre hirviera. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que pensé que me iba a desmayar, pero en vez de perder el conocimiento encontré fuerzas que no sabía que tenía y boté a Jake al suelo. Lo apreté contra la tierra húmeda, sentía su cuerpo bajo el mío, y la necesidad de fundirme con él me estaba quemando. No podía dejar de besarlo, necesitaba sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, y él de alguna forma leyó mis pensamientos, porque sus manos recorrieron todos los rincones de mi cuerpo al que podía llegar sin dejar de besarme. Solo separaba sus labios de los míos para tomar aire y recuperar fuerzas, al igual que yo, sentí como el calor avanzaba cubriendo cada milímetro de mi piel, sabía lo que iba a suceder, y no tenía miedo, ni rabia, solo quería estar con el de todas las maneras posibles, no tenía una idea preconcebida de cómo debía ser, y no me importaba no estar en una habitación ideal, llena de velos, pétalos de rosa, velos, ni una vista paradisíaca ni ninguna de las tonteras que ponen mis amigas del instituto en su lista de los lugares ideales para perder la virginidad, con tenerlo él me bastaba, y el olor a tierra, mar y bosque me parecían un ideal complemento a su naturaleza.

Cuando ya pensaba que no podía sentir mas calor sin sufrir una combustión espontánea descubrí que era lo que estaba mal, por lo que comencé a sacarme el swater, y antes de pode decidir cual sería la siguiente prenda en desaparecer, sentí como mi blusa dejaba su lugar habitual, y abrí los ojos justo para ver como Jake se desprendía de su camiseta. Lo había visto miles de veces sin ella, pero ahora la visión se su pecho desnudo me dejó sin aliento, se acerque lo mas que pude a él, lo besé en al pecho lo que hizo que temblara, me tomó violentamente dejándome de espaldas en el suelo lleno de hojas, y comenzó a besarme el cuello, cuando sentí su aliento sobre mis pechos escuché un ruido sordo, y noté que su peso ya no estaba sobre mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y la vi.

Seguía jadeando, me faltaba el aire, pero ya no por la agitación que Jacob me hizo sentir, sino porque ella estaba ahí, ella lo estaba alejando de mi. No pude oír lo que ella le decía, no supe lo que él le respondió, sólo me acerque aquellos mientras buscaba en mi memoria el recuerdo que me traumatizó por años, ese recuerdo que prometí nunca mostrar, el recuerdo que aun sin haber sido mostrado provocó las peores peleas entre mis padres, y se lo entregué justo a la persona que mi papá quería proteger, ella se merecía verlo, merecía sentir lo que yo estaba sintiendo, necesitaba saber lo que me estaba haciendo, el dolor que me estaba causando, necesitaba que ella dejara de actuar así y era la única forma de lograrlo. Me puse frente a ella, toque su rostro con mi mano llena de tierra y hojas, y al ver como su mirada se pedía agradecía mi suerte de haber tenido ese recuerdo conmigo.

***************************************************

Y bueno?

Cuentenme que les pareció... espero sus comentarios....


	6. Visiones

Les dejo otro capitulo...

Gracias por leer.

******************************************

VISIONES

BELLA P.O.V.

Si mi corazón siguiera latiendo estaría aplastado por el peso que ahora sentía, mi pecho se apretó con la angustía que sentí al verlo subir a la moto de mi hija, no sabía porque se habían alejado, acaso las dos últimas ocasiones en que habían estado juntos todo había terminado mal, en que estaban pensando, era peligroso, ella hace un tiempo ya estaba desarrollando ciertas habilidades en la lucha y él solo ayer trató de atacar a un humano. No podía dejarlos sólo, era demasiado peligroso.

- Bella, déjalos, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

- ¿Realmente lo crees Billy?.

- ¿Acaso no confías en ellos?

- En quienes, ¿En mi hija de siete años adolescente y en mi mejor amigo licántropo inmaduro?.

- Si lo pones de esa manera puedes que tengas razón, pero lo que ellos sienten es mayor que cualquier cosa que te pueda imaginar, eso los protegerá, o acaso tu y Nessie no son un ejemplo de la protección que da el amor.

- Suena bien cursi lo que dices, pero es cierto.

- Puede ser cursi, pero es la única forma que tengo de hacerte ver que ellos estarán bien. Tienes que dejar que las cosas tomen su curso natural.

- Tienes razón. Pero es tan difícil. Ni siquiera se como se lo explicaré a Charlie.

- Ya hablamos de eso anoche, él no se complicará con eso Yo le sugerí la idea y hasta se puso contento.

- Ojalá tengas razón, él siempre ha querido que Jake entre a la familia.

- Claro.

Mientras me imaginaba a mi padre y su reacción ante la idea de que su nieta y el hijo de su mejor amigo fuera novios o algo más, una punzada atravesó mi estómago. Hace años que mi vida era tranquila, y esta última semana me la había pasado angustiada y triste, primero por la reacción de Nessie al enterarse de lo que pasó con Jacob, luego con su lejanía, y desde ayer, por la vengativa actitud que estaba tomando. Pero lo que sentía en mi estómago y mi pecho no era esa misma pena y angustia que me acompañaba hace días, era miedo y terror, algo pasaba, algo muy malo pasaba.

Antes de que Billy pudiera decirme algo salí corriendo y seguí el rastro dejado por la moto, solo se oía el ruido natural del bosque y de fondo el mar atacando las rocas, de repente algo llamó mi atención, un jadeo conocido, avancé unos metros y pude sentir como latían sus corazones agitados, sentía como el viento agitaba los cabellos de mi mejor amigo que se encontraba semidesnudo sobre MI HIJA, quien solo tenía puesto su corpiño y lo que quedaba de sus pantalones, ambos estaban cubiertos de barro, hojas y sudor, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos y el olor de su sangre hirviendo, mi mente quedó en blanco y solo sentí ganas de alejarlo de ella, alejarlo de mi bebé.

Tuve que contenerme y concentrarme para no atacarlo, solo lo empujé lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo de ella, se tambaleó un poco, se colocó en posición de ataque y comenzó a temblar para enterar en fase, cuando me vio, quedó pálido y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

- Jake que mierda piensa que estas haciendo!!!!!

- Disculpa que te lo diga de esta manera, pero no es asunto tuyo.

- Que no es asunto mio!!!!!! Como no va a ser asunto mío, es mi hija, y es una niña, maldito degenerado.

- Bella, no seas tonta, sabes que no esa así, ella ya no es una niña.

- Tiene 16 años menos que tu, eso es bastante diferencia.

- Jajajaja, ahora te importa la diferencia de edad. Pensé que eso era un detalle para ti, tu marido te lleva 80 años.

No sabía que responderle, la verdad no tenía un buen argumento en contra de eso, pero no podía darle la razón.

Mientras me tragaba mi rabia la sentí acercarse no alcancé a darme vuelta para mirarla a la cara cuando la imagen de Edward y Tanya besándose inundó mi mente.

No se cuantos minutos pasaron, hasta que volví a oír otra cosa que no fuera el suave murmullo de la boca de mi marido sobre los labios de su "amiga", y el sollozo de mi bebé en los brazo de su padre.

Nessie lo había visto todo, pero nunca dijo nada, y él me había mentido, no había sido un pequeño beso, fue un besote, y además él en ese momento tenía a mi pequeña hija en brazos. Lo que no podía entender era porque ahora, porque en este momento ella me mostraba eso.

A lo lejos Jake trataba de hacerme volver a la realidad.

- Bella, reacciona, Bella, me escuchas. Nessie por favor deja de hacer lo que sea que estas haciendo, mira como está.

- La vas a defender.

- No seas infantil, solo estoy pidiéndote que dejes de mostrarle lo que sea que la puso así. Está como muerta, bueno así luce normalmente pero ahora si lo parece de verdad.

- Infantil, ahora soy infantil, hace unos momentos, no pensabas en mi como una niña.

- Nessie, me vas a hacer sonrojar. A propósito, podrías ponerte algo de ropa, verte así me desconcentra un poco.

Mi hija bajo la vista y soltó una risita tímida, y su foco de atención cambió lo suficiente para que yo pudiera poner mi escudo. Seguía enojada, pero ahora el objeto de mi odio había cambiado.

- Reneesme, vistete, nos vamos a casa.

- No quiero, si no notaste estaba ocupada cuando nos interrumpiste.

En ese preciso instante me arrepentí por haber dejado que todo el mundo la malcriara. Tuve que contar hasta 10 para no darle una bofetada.

La miré fijamente, en sus ojos pude ver el reflejo de mis pupilas negras.

- Vamos.

- Jake, dile que me quedo contigo, y que luego tú me vas a dejar.

Di media vuelta y miré a Jake. El puso cara de sorpresa al verme tan furiosa.

- Nessie, creo que es mejor que te vayas con Bella, luego hablamos.

- Si quieres que me vaya con ella, es porque la sigues defendiendo y apoyando. Me voy, pero no te quiero ver más.

Mi hija tomó su moto, y salió a toda velocidad, mientras Jake aún trataba de procesar su última frase.

- No lo dice en serio. ¿verdad?.

- Lo dice en serio, pero ya cambiara de opinión. Mejor me voy, no quiero que siga haciendo tonteras, además tengo una conversación pendiente con mi esposo.

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad, llegué justo para alcanzar a mi hija mientras abría la puerta principal de nuestra casa.

Edward estaba en el piano, tocando mi nana. Su perfecta imagen y la suave música calmaron mi animo, y por un segundo logré olvidarme de la imagen que Nessie puso en mi cabeza, pero ahí estaba atormentándome, y cuando sus labios se movieron para tararean la bella melodía recordé como los vi moverse sobre los labios de piedra de esa vampiro.

Moví mi cabeza para sacar la imagen que me había "regalado" mi hija, aunque sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada. Edward me miró con ojos de curiosidad, pero al observar a su Nessie toda sucia y despeinada su rostro se desfiguró.

- ¿Que paso? Nessie ¿Quien te atacó?, ¿Estás bien?

Antes que mi hija pudiera recordar lo que había hecho en el bosque puse mi escudo sobre ella.

- Bella, amor, porque bloqueas a mi hija.

- Edward ella está bien. Nessie, ve a bañarte y cambiarte ropa. Y quédate en tu habitación.

Mi hija obedeció, no sin antes mirarme en forma amenazante.

Cuando estábamos solos Edward se acercó para abrasarme. Por primera vez en mi vida, rechacé algún gesto de cariño de su parte.

- Nessie tuvo la delicadeza de mostrarme lo de tu "besito" con Tanya.- Su mandíbula cayó, y sus ojos miraron chispeantes de rabia hacia la habitación de nuestra hija.

- Ella no pudo hacer eso. Me prometió que nunca lo haría.

- COMO TE ATREVISTE A BESAR A ESA CON TU HIJA EN BRAZOS!!!!- Pensé que iba a explotar de tanta rabia que sentía.

- Ya te explique como fue. Yo no la besé, ella me besó. Y si no reaccione bruscamente fue precisamente porque tenía a mi hija en los brazos.

- Linda tu excusa acaso no eres vampiro pudiste reaccionar de mejor manera ante su "ataque". Además pudiste leer sus intenciones.

- Amor ella también es vampiro. Por otro lado hace mucho tiempo que pensaba en besarme y no lo hacía no me imaginé que esa vez se atrevería.

Por segunda vez en el día me faltó argumento en una discusión.

Tantos años juntos habían logrado que nos conociéramos en profundidad por lo que se dio inmediatamente cuenta que me había quedado sin argumentos y que estaba ganando la discusión. Se acercó y se colocó unos pasos delante mio.

- Bella sabes que siempre fuiste, eres y serás la única mujer en mi vida. Eso no lo cambiará Tanya ni nadie.

- ¿Seguro?

- Yo estoy seguro. Sólo necesito que tú estés segura. No quiero que nada te haga sufrir.

- Si tu estás conmigo estaré bien.- Me rendí.

Me lancé a sus brazos llevaba demasiado tiempo lejos de él para poder soportar otro segundo sin besarlo.

Luego de un largo y apasionado beso sobre el sillón me quedé apoyada en su pecho mi menté viajó recordando las muchas veces que habíamos estado juntos los días en la playa, las noches en el campo, y las escapadas al bosque, lo que sin querer llevó mi mente rápidamente a la imagen de mi hija y mi mejor amigo amándose desenfrenadamente sobre las hojas y la tierra húmeda, tan rápidamente que no alcancé a poner mi escudo de vuelta.

Edward se quedó inmóvil ante la escena de película para adultos protagonizada por su hija. Cuando reaccionó. Me tomo suavemente me dejó sobre el sillón se puso de pie me miro y me dijo:

- Ahora si lo mato.

Antes que pudiera salir de la casa lo tomé del brazo para tratar de calmarlo. Sus ojos centellaban llamas y estaban negros como el carbón.

Mientras luchaba por tratar de calmarlo apareció Nessie con una sonrisa radiante y su móvil en la mano.

- Mamá, papá, a que no adivinan. Nahuel viene de visita.

*************************************************

Eso por el momento

Ojala les haya gustado.

Dejen sus comentarios.


	7. Trasición

Les dejo otro capitulo. Gracias por leer y las criticas, ayudan mucho.

Les pido disculpas pao no actualizar pero estuve muy escasa de tiempo.

La proxima actualización viene muy pronto.

**TRANSICIÓN**

Nessie P.O.V.

- Pero papá… es solo un ratito. Déjame ir.  
- Nessie, ya hablamos, por favor no insistas.  
- Pero… es que no me entiendes.  
- Claro que no te entiendo, aún no me das una buena explicación para lo que hiciste.  
- Te dije que actué sin pensarlo. Como quieres que te explique algo que ni siquiera yo se porque pasó.  
- Precisamente por eso es bueno que tengas un tiempo para estar a solas y tranquila, para que pienses tus actos. Se que en teoría eres una niña, pero en nuestra familia la teoría no es lo que mas se aplica, y si pareces y quieres actuar como un adulto, debes asumir las responsabilidades de tus actos. Llevas semanas actuando como una niña malcriada, y no has dejado que nadie te explique lo ocurrido y tampoco dices como te sientes. Hija, siempre he respetado tu privacidad, nunca he intentado siquiera saber que es lo que pasa por tu mente y hemos hecho todo lo que está a la mano para hacerte feliz, y a lo mejor nos equivocamos al hacerte todo el gusto y protegerte tanto que no te dimos la oportunidad de que aprendieras a equivocarte, ni como reconocer tus errores ni enfrentarte a cosa que te hirieran y por eso ahora no sabes como actuar. Si sigues así, solo harás daño a los que quieres, y lo peor de todo, solo conseguirás seguir hiriéndote profundamente.

*************************  
Mi papá nunca me había dado un sermón, por eso a penas comenzó a hablar sentí una pena tan grande que me puse a llorar como nunca había hecho, las lagrimas caían y caían y me costaba respirar.  
A penas terminó de hablar salí corriendo a mi cuarto. No podía mirarlo a la cara. El tenía razón. No se como pude mostrarle eso a mi mamá, y menos como no pude mostrarle todo lo que pasó ese día, la deje que se fuera con una idea equivocada, y todos por que… sólo, porque… porque… ni siquiera sabía porque, eso era lo peor de todo, no podía entender que me estaba pasando, porque sentía que la ira me consumía sólo de pensar que ella y él fueron mas que amigos.  
Tenía que encontrar la manera de arreglar las cosas. No es que Mamá estuviera enojada con Papá, pero yo lo había traicionado y también había herido a mi madre, todo con un solo acto y eso tenía que arreglarlo, pero no sabía como, llevaba horas dándole vuelta al asunto y no se me ocurría nada para compensarlos.  
Necesitaba despejar mi mente, y tomar un poco se sangre. La ansiedad me tenía sedienta también quería ver a Jake, pero Papá me prohibió acercarme a él, bueno no precisamente, pero creo que eso fue lo que quiso decir cuando gritó "Si te acercas a Jacob Black otra vez te juro por todo lo que es sagrado que le corto la cabeza", así que mejor ni pensar en ir a verlo. Así que por el momento es mejor buscar otras opciones. Tome el teléfono y llame a casa de los abuelos.  
- Hola tía Alice.  
- Hola Nessie. Edward dejó de comportarse como un carcelero y dejó que tuvieras contacto con la civilización.  
- No precisamente, creo que el castigo sigue. Pero hace rato salió y yo necesito salir de caza asi que…  
- Ahhh… llamas por compañía.  
- Bueno si. Pero…  
- No te preocupes, entiendo. . . NAHUEL!!!!!!!! Nessie te llama.-  
- Acá llegó. Nos vemos mi niña. Ahhh … cuando Edward o Bella te molesten por Jacob, tu solo dile… "plumas", ya veras como cambian de actitud.- Aún sin saber que diablos quería decir mi tía con eso de las plumas, escuché como le pasaba a Nahuel el teléfono.  
- Gracias. Hola Nessie. ¿Que es eso de las plumas?.  
- Yo que se. No entiendo nada.  
- Lastima que no sepas. Alice aún no para de reír. En fin. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?  
- Si. Quiero salir a cazar. ¿Quieres acompañarme?  
- Claro. Te paso a buscar.  
- Perfecto. Nos vemos.

**************************************

La caza resultó divertida, él estar con Nahuel siempre resultaba una compañía demasiado agradable, veces olvidaba lo mucho que me gustaba estar con él, pero cuando estábamos cerca era como si nunca dejáramos de vernos.  
Nahuel solo se alimentada de animales o de comida de humanos, por lo que inventamos una competencia para ver quien conseguía la mejor presa, gané. Luego de quedar satisfechos nos sentamos en la hierba, al borde de un pequeño acantilado, él me tomó de la mano, y me miró mientras se aguantaba la risa.  
- Y hasta cuando te dura la sentencia.  
- No lo se. Ni siquiera se si está bien que haya salido contigo a cazar.  
- Lo siento. Nessie, si quieres no me respondas, pero necesito preguntarte ¿Que diablos hiciste para que te castigaran?  
- Bueno primero me fui de mi casa por más de una semana, y luego casi hago que Jake matara un compañero de prepa, y después le mostré a mi mamá algo que le prometí a mi papá nunca mostrarle, y…- No pude contarle lo "otro".  
- En resumen te quedaras castigada como 100 años. ¿Que fue lo que te pasó para que en poco tiempo te convirtieras en una rebelde?  
- ……- No podía decirle que fue un ataque de celos sin precedentes lo que me llevó a comportarme como la niña de 6 años que se supone debería ser.  
- Ok. No te preocupes. Si no quieres o no puedes, no me cuentes.-  
Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no podía decirle lo que había pasado. No quería hacerle daño. Luego de unos minutos de silencio y de ponderar mis alternativas decidí ser sincera con él.  
- Bueno. Jacob me contó que estuvo enamorado de Mamá, y eso me molestó.-  
Nahuel dejó de mirarme a la cara, soltó mi mano y se puso a mirar hacia el horizonte.  
- Entiendo. Al fin pasó. Tenía la esperanza de que se demorara un poco, ya sabes para tener más tiempo.  
- ¿Paso que?  
- Eso de la imprimación.  
Mi corazón se aceleró, y me comenzaron a temblar las manos, ya era demasiado que mi familia y toda La Push supieran lo de la imprimación antes que yo, pero que también lo supiera Nahuel, ya era demasiado. No pude controlarme, me puse de pie, comencé a dar saltitos de rabia y le grité lo más fuerte que pude.  
- ¿Acaso falta algún ser mitológico que se entere de lo de la famosa imprimación?.  
Él solo me miró y comenzó a reírse. Cuando dejó de reír, tomo aire y me dijo:  
- No se si los magos se enteraron. No te enojes, Edward habló conmigo cuando fueron a Chile.  
- ¿Y que te dijo?  
- Que no pensara en ti de la forma que lo hago, porque en teoría tu destino ya estaba escrito.  
- ¿En teoría?  
- Si, él y Carlisle creen que la imprimación puede funcionar distinto contigo, porque eres medio vampiro. Eso me dio la idea de tratar, bueno ya sabes, de aprovechar el tiempo para conquistarte.  
Hice como que no había escuchado la última parte, no era un tema que me hiciera sentir cómoda.  
- Genial, hasta teorías tienen y nadie me pregunta que diablos siento yo.  
- Nessie. ¿Qué sientes tú?-  
Genial, como si ya la cosa no estuviera complicada.  
- No lo se.- Otra vez las lagrimas-  
- No quieres estar con él.  
- A veces si. Otras veces creo que no. Eso es lo raro. Se supone que con la imprimación no tienes opción, o por lo menos eso me han dicho, que es como la fuerza de gravedad o algo así, algo irresistible, pero para mi no es irresistible. Hasta pensé en vengarme de él, en no verlo más, si fuera tan irresistible el tema no se como podría siquiera pensado en hacerle daño o el alejarme para siempre de él.  
- Entiendo. Puede ser entonces que tu abuelo tenga razón.  
- No lo se. Estoy tan confundida que hago puras idioteces.  
- Se que no soy el mas indicado para darte consejos, pero creo que deberías darte un tiempo para pensar las cosas.  
Que les pasaba a todos con eso del tiempo.  
Sin querer mi mente viajó hacía la última vez en que vi a Jake, pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, sentí un escalofrió en la espalda y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas.  
- Nessie…- Mierda…desde cuando Nahuel esta viendo…  
- ¿Que?.- quité rapidamente mis manos de las suyas  
- Él no te está presionando ni nada por el estilo ¿verdad?.  
- NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Ok, solo quería asegurarme.  
- Lo que pasó fue que una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno…  
- Ejem, ejem,… por favor no me des detalles, creo que fue suficiente con lo que vi.  
- Lo siento. Yo no te mostré nada, tú me tomaste las manos. Como sea, no es un tema fácil de conversar con nadie.  
- No es fácil pero es algo que debes, hacer sobre todo si consideras que tu situación no es la más normal, no se si hablar de todo lo que te pasa con Jacob, pero si de hablar todos los temas que te permitan aclarar tu situación con él. Deberías hablar con tu mamá, y también con Jake, y cuando tengas todos los hechos tomar la decisión que creas correcta.  
Casi se fracturó mi mandíbula cuando lo escuché. Él quería que yo solucionara todo y estuviera con Jake, acaso no me había dicho hace unos meses que estaba enamorado de mi.  
- Te pusiste mas pálida de lo que ya eres. Cierra la boca para poder explicarte, me da risa verte así de sorprendida.  
- Es que no te entiendo, yo pensé que tu, bueno, la otra vez me dijiste que…  
- Te dije que estaba enamorado de ti. Eso no ha cambiado, pero quiero que si decides estar conmigo sea porque tu sientes lo mismo, no porque los celos o la rabia no te dejan estar con Jake.  
Mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho Nahuel mi teléfono sonó.  
- Reneesme Carlie Cullen, te doy cinco minutos para volver a la casa.  
- Papá… sólo salí de caza… tenía sed.  
- Eso lo entiendo pero ya va demasiado tiempo desde que saliste. Recuerda que estas castigada.  
Escuché como mi mamá le susurraba pidiéndole que me diera algo de libertad. Al escuchar su voz me llené de valentía.  
- Papá…  
- Si.  
- Puedes decirle a mamá me espere. Necesito hablar con ella.

Bueno.. y que les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.


	8. Opciones

Disculpen la demora, pero mi vida he estado ultra ocupada…

Ojalá les guste

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios e interés.

**OPCIONES****  
**  
Nessie P.O.V

Cuando llegue a casa Papá me recibió con una gran sonrisa y me abrazo, lo cual me tranquilizó mucho porque estaba esperando un regaño. Le pedí que me dejara hablar a solas con Mamá, y se marcho a cazar.

Encontré a Mamá sentada en el sofá grande, mirando hacia el bosque que se extendía frente de nuestra casa, me quede en silencio mirando al suelo y sin siquiera poder acercarme a ella. Luego de unos minutos ella rompió el silencio.

- Nahuel volvió a la casa de tus abuelos?

- mmm si. Lo iba a invitar acá, pero su papá lo estaba esperando.

- Me da miedo ese vampiro. No confió en él, ojalá me equivoque, Edward dice que siempre está pensando en canciones, historias, películas y cosas sin sentidos, es obvio que está ocultando algo. Ojalá Nahuel no sufra.

- Ojalá. Él es muy bueno, pobre necesitaba reconciliarse con él, le ha costado mucho.

- Me imagino. Un padre es un padre. A veces hay que darles la oportunidad de explicarse no importa lo que hayan hecho.

- A propósito de eso, Mamá, yo quería…

- No te preocupes, entiendo, no pasa nada.

- No… Por favor déjame seguir. Pero antes que cualquier cosa quiere mostrarte algo, ¿puedo?

Ella acercó su mano a mi cara y esperó a ver lo que yo necesitaba mostrarle. Me esforcé en que mi recuerdo fuera lo más nítido posible, y lo mas fiel a lo que había visto, toda la verdad de lo que había visto, del momento en que esa vampiro tomó por sorpresa a mi papá y como ella me apretó el brazo impidiendo que él se moviera y no pudiera esquivar sus labios, todo por no herirme, por protegerme, y como luego él le explicó que no quería volver a verla, porque no iba a someter a mi mamá a una situación tan incómoda, y finalmente como mi papá trataba de explicarme lo que había pasado, y porque nunca debía mostrarle eso a mi mamá, me dijo: "Bella sufriría mucho si algún día tu le mostrarás lo que acaba de pasar", , y agregó "no por tu culpa, ni porque le muestres algo sino porque ese tipo de besos deberían ser sólo para ella, pero Tanya me robó uno. Si tu mamá se entera se enojará y se pondrá triste por no tener su beso".

Pobre Mamá. Si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo tal como yo ahora, deje de mostrarle lo que recordaba, pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida y temblando. Si yo no me hubiera comportado como una idiota nunca tendría que haber visto eso.

Pasado unos minutos me miró un amor infinito, me dio un beso en la frente y me preguntó:

- ¿Quieres conocer mi historia?

Pasamos horas hablando, me repitió la historia de cómo conoció a Papá, pero agregó cosas que nunca había escuchado. Siempre me había dicho que mi papa se había ido para no exponerla al peligro que significaba para ella que él fuera vampiro, pero jamás me había contado detalles de cómo fue eso, ahora agregó que tio Jasper casi la muerde, y luego que cuando papá, los tíos y los abuelitos se fueron quedó devastada.

Me contó como todas las noches tenía pesadillas y como se volvió un zombie, como sentía un vacío en su pecho y como ni siquiera podía nombrar a Papá sin sentir que se destruía en pedazos, y como lo único que la ayudo en todo eso fue Jake.

"Se volvió mi sol personal en mis peores días, era lo único que me mantenía, lo único que me hacía sentir algo."

Escuche pacientemente cuando me contaba los episodios en que Jacob y papá se la peleaban, como los dos le decían que el otro era peligroso y como ella se arrancaba para ver a Jake, y finalmente como ella decidió casarse con Papá porque era el amor de su existencia y como su historia tuvo un final feliz.

Cuando dejó de hablar yo tenía millones de preguntas, y ella espero a que yo me decidiera a hablar:

- Alguna vez sentiste algo más por Jake que ese cariño de amigos.

- El me gustaba, me gustaba bastante, hasta puedo decir que estuve enamorada de él, pero nunca sentía por él algo como lo que siento por Edward, con el tiempo he llegado a pensar que lo que me unía a él eras tu. Suena raro, pero aprendí a creer en la magia, lo sobrenatural y esas cosas desde que conocía Edward.

- Lo siento pero no me parece una explicación suficiente.

- Hija tu misma eres parte de la magia y lo sobrenatural.

- ¿Lo besaste alguna vez?

- Dos veces.- Mi sangre hirvía.

- ……………………..

- La primera, bueno, no fue precisamente un beso, él me tomó y me besó. Yo le di un golpe de vuelta y solo conseguí fracturarme un dedo.

- ¿Y el segundo… también te obligó?- ya no veía claro, todo estaba borroso y sentía que la habitación me daba vueltas.

- No. El segundo se lo pedí yo.- Mi estomago se revolvió.

- Me puedes explicar porque alguien que tiene novio le pide un beso a otra persona. Se supone que eso no se hace. Sino…- tuve que morderme la lengua para no decirle algo venenoso, necesitaba saber que había pasado, y no atacarla, pero me costaba tanto, tenía tanto por reprocharle.

- Tenía miedo, pensé que podía morir.

- Eso es una razón bastante tonta, si me permites decírtelo.

- Tienes razón, pero en ese momento me pareció que era lo que debía hacer.

- Y? No tengo experiencia ni punto de comparación pero creo que Jake besa bastante bien.

- Mmmm, sinceramente, si. Para mi fue distinto, muy distinto a como eran en ese tiempo las cosas con tu Papá, pero sabes, cuando nos besábamos vino a mi mente lo que él representaba, el futuro que podía tener con él, y aunque todo se veía maravilloso, no se comparaba a lo que significaba para mi estar con Edward.

- O sea tuviste que besarlo para decidirte, para saber con quien querías estar.

- No, yo ya había decidido estar con tu padre toda mi existencia, el beso sólo me hizo darme cuenta lo maravilloso que eran las opciones que tenía en ese momento. La opción de Jake no era algo definitivo, su destino era otro, su destino eres tú.

- ¿Tu crees eso?

- Yo se lo que él siente por ti. Muchas veces, antes de que tu nacieras me explico eso de la imprimación, y Edward dice que es algo muy especial, y él, bueno, él siente eso por ti, desde el primer momento en que te vio, incluso te defendía de mi cuando pensaba que yo podía atacarte.

- ¿Tu me iba a atacar?-

- No. Pero Jake pensó que a lo mejor no iba a poder controlar mi sed cerca de ti.

Me siguió contando otras cosas, como ella se enojó con Jake cuando se dio cuenta que el se había imprimado conmigo y como Seth evitó que ella atacara a Jacob. También me dijo que ella había decidido que me fuera con él cuando vinieron los Volturis. El recuerdo de ese día y de la despedida de mi madre era una pesadilla que cada cierto tiempo se repetía.

Me siguió contando cosas que yo no recordada bien, nos reíamos de las bromas de mis tíos, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando mi mamá me dijo que yo era la razón de que los lobos y los vampiros fueran amigos. Nos reímos mucho, pero aun así yo no podía dejar de llorar, mi cabeza aun no ordenaba las ideas, pero de repente algo empezó a molestarme, sabía que no era a ella a quien debía hacerle la pregunta, pero no pude evitarla.

- Mamá. ¿Que hizo Jake cuando supo que estabas embarazada?

- Se enojó, bueno ya te conté que gran parte de la familia estaba muy complicada con tu llegada, no sabíamos que iba a pasar. Lo que pasó exactamente cuando naciste no lo se, yo estaba en proceso de transformación, pero él me contó que pensaba que tu me habías matado y estaba muy enojado por eso.

- Muy enojado. Y que iba a hacer. Yo era un bebé.- Ella desvió la vista, me puso frente a la venta y miró hacía el oscuro bosque.

- …………….

- ¿Acaso pensó en hacerme daño?.

- Nessie, lo que él pensó o no ya no importa, lo único que importa es que desde que te vio te volviste lo mas importante en su existencia, como es que lo describe él… ahh.. claro… eres su fuerza de gravedad.

No estaba entendiendo nada, él quiso hacerme daño, porque se supone que yo le había hecho daño a la mujer que él amaba y después yo era su centro de gravedad o algo por el estilo. Eso no era amor, eso no era nada.

Tenía que hablar con él. Pero antes, debía terminar todos los pendientes con Mamá.

- Mamá. Perdóname por ser tan infantil. Todo lo que ha pasado me confundió demasiado, pero nada es excusa para haber hecho todo lo que hice. Nada justifica el daño que te hice a ti ni la traición a Papá.

- Nessie, yo te entiendo, también cometí errores, lo importante es que estas asumiendo y responsabilizándote de lo que hiciste.

- Nunca podré compensarlos.

- No necesitas compensarnos. Pero por favor, la próxima vez que te enojes cuenta hasta 100 antes de actuar, eres muy impulsiva. No se de donde sacaste ese carácter…

- ¿Crees que papá me de permiso para salir?

- Creo que si, cuando llegue yo te ayudo con eso. Creo que te falta el otro lado de la historia. Pero por favor, hija, escucha todo y luego saca conclusiones. Sólo él te puede explicar lo que sentía y lo que siente ahora, y ten presente en todo momento, que él no tiene opción contigo.

- Pero no debería ser así. Tú tuviste opción.

- Pero las cosas no son para todos iguales.

- Pero él debería tener la opción, poder decidir si quiere estar conmigo o con otra, no estar obligado.

- Hija…

- Es que… -

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que realmente me pasaba, no eran celos, no era, odio, desprecio o rabia hacía lo que ellos habían o no habían tenido, ni molestia porque ellos había sido mas que amigos, era simplemente que yo tenía opción, desde siempre me he sentido apegada a él mas que a cualquier persona, y con el tiempo ese sentimiento me llevo a… bueno… si… a estar enamorada de él, a soñar con él a querer estar con él, pero era lo que yo quería, no lo que tenía que hacer, no era lo mismo.

Me quede pensando en eso quien sabe por cuanto rato, hasta que Mamá me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Nessie… ¿Que pasa?

- Mamá… no es lo mismo conmigo… yo quiero estar con él…pero no me siento obligada hacerlo.

Su cara se deformó con la sorpresa cuando comprendió lo que yo le quería decir.

- Quieres decir que tu no…

- No, no estoy imprimada.

Se puso triste. Me abrazó. Luego me tomó de las dos manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Hija. Tienes dos opciones, y te pido que lo pienses todo muy bien, recuerda que él es una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo y tú eres lo más importante de mi vida, y no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra.

Dos opciones, si, yo podía elegir, lo difícil era averiguar que era lo que menos daño nos haría.

Y?

Reclamos, sugerencias, apoyo moral… ya saben que hacer…


	9. Alternativa

**Guau.. si que tenia abandonado publicar acá…, sorry por eso… prometo ponerme al día con lo que estoy publicando en el foro de crepúsculo en el que estoy.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

**ALTERNATIVA**

**NESSIE P.O.V.**

Luego de la conversación con Mamá, Papá me levantó el castigo, no se si vio lo que pasaba por mi mente o si decidió que con hablar con ella era suficiente, pero como sea me dejo total y absolutamente libre. Pero yo me quede en casa, no podía ver a Jake, no aún. En clases no me podía concentrar y cuando estaba fuera de clases me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto. Creo que repasé cada momento de mi vida. Desde que tenía memoria él estaba conmigo, cundo nací, cuando mi mamá no estaba, cuando vinieron los Volturi, cuando fui creciendo, el primer día de clases, todos mis cumpleaños, las navidades, todas las fiestas, todos los días, siempre con esa sonrisa que me traía paz, la misma que hace unos meses me dejaba sin aliento.

Estaba teniendo otra semana horrible, despertaba con pesadillas donde Jake se desvanecía y despertaba angustiada ante su ausencia, y la angustia se repetía cuando la pesadilla cambiaba por otra donde Jake se convertía en una especie de prisión.

Como podían ser esas las dos alternativas, por que no todo era mas fácil y simplemente me imprimaba, por que no sentía eso que todos los lobos dicen que sienten, por que tenía que hacerle eso a él, y lo mas importante, por que no podía hablar con él.

Había imaginado miles de alternativas, desde como lo iba a saludar hasta nuestro matrimonio o hasta cuando le decía que no podía estar con él, esos eran los finales…lo que sucedía entre medio era lo que cambiaba, él lloraba, yo lloraba, él reía, yo era feliz, yo era una mártir camino al sacrificio, ambos éramos felices, etc, etc, y nada, nada me convencía, la duda solo crecía, pero, necesitaba salir ya de esa situación, por mi y por él.

Ya llevaba una semana libre y el mismo tiempo posponiendo el momento, y ya no podía seguir así ni un minuto más, por lo que cuando terminaron las clases manejé hacia mi casa y deje mi auto, necesitaba sentir el aire en mi rostro y corrí hasta el bosque cercano a La Push.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude avanzando mientras los nervios me hacía pensar seriamente en la opción de devolverme a mi casa y no salir nunca más de allí. Cuando me encontraba cerca de la entrada del bosque su olor me llegó de golpe, y mi estómago se lleno de mariposas. Tuve que detenerme y aguantar la respiración para poder despejar mi mente que estaba llena de su cara, su sonrisa y nuestro último encuentro.

QUE VERGÜENZA!!!!!!!!. ¿Como lo iba a mirar a la cara después de eso?

No tuve tiempo para prepararme psicológicamente, cuando saque las manos de mi cara, donde había llegado luego de recordar mi último paseo por ese bosque, su efluvio me impregno y al abrir los ojos me encontré con esa sonrisa que me derretía.

Di dos pasos hacía atrás, necesitaba estar lejos de él para respirar, pero no pude apartar mis ojos de su rostro, se veía tan feliz, y me sonreía, que no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

- Nessie. Pensé que no me querías ver mas.- Sus ojos brillaban y me hipnotizaban.

- Ah…si, es cierto, lo siento, dije sólo tonteras. Me comporté como una niña, no debí comportarme como me comporté.

- Y que tiene eso de malo. Eres una niña.

- Otra vez con eso.

- No lo tomes a mal. No es nada malo. - No tenía tiempo para averiguar a que se refería, con eso de que ser una niña no era algo malo, necesitaba saberlo todo, necesitaba concentrarme, pero el insistía en no sacarme los ojos de encima y en acercarse a mi. Retrocedí otros dos pasos más. Como pude logré ordenar mi mente, puse cara sería y comencé.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Si?. Ok, como quieras. - Su mirada cambió radicalmente de alegría aunacoquetería que nunca había visto, dio un paso que lo dejo justo frente mío, y fue todo.

Mi cuerpo se desconectó de mi mente y todo lo que había ensayado, todo lo que había practicado, mi discurso, mis explicaciones, mis preguntas, todo desapareció y sólo pude concentrarme en dar un salto que me dejara a la altura para poder besarlo, y el poco raciocinio que me quedaba se desvaneció totalmente cuando sus manos tocaron mi piel.

No se cuanto estuvimos besándonos, perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo, mi cabeza quedó en blanco salvo por pequeños flashes de la conversación con Mamá, los cuales pude reprimir muy fácilmente con solo concentrarme en la cantidad de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo, sentir el calor de Jake rozándome la piel, sus labios en mi boca su pelo entre mis manos y todo pasó de nuevo, volví a sentirme sin fuerzas para alejarme de él, a sentir que cualquier milímetro que nos separara debía desaparecer, pero mientras me esforzaba por resistir la tentación cambiar mi posición de vertical, si así podía llamarse a estar en brazos de Jake con mis piernas rodeando su cintura, para pasar a horizontal, y retomar lo que habíamos dejado pendiente hace semanas en ese mismo bosque sonó mi celular.

La tecnología me trajo de vuelta al planeta tierra. Ni miré quien me llamaba, pero aproveche la distracción para retomar la concentración. Necesitaba dejar todo claro, necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba que me contara como fueron las cosas para él con Mamá y como eran conmigo, necesitaba saber que era lo que tenía que hacer y eso de dejarme llevar por mis revolucionadas hormonas no me estaba ayudando en nada. Me aleje otra vez, y él me miraba sonriendo, se veía que estaba dispuesto a obviar la interrupción y retomar todo justo donde lo habíamos dejado.

Miré mi ropa y paseé la mano por mi pelo, por lo menos esta vez estaba aun en condiciones presentables, la ropa un poco revuelta pero aún toda en su lugar, el pelo, despeinado y mis rizos llenos de trocitos de madera, al principio no entendí de donde habían salido pero luego vi que nuestra posición inicial había pasado de una árbol a otro y pude ver como la corteza del primero de ellos quedó bastante destruida por nuestro paso. Jake se acercó para ayudarme a sacarlos, mientras se reía.

Yo no entendía el motivo de su risa, ni como estaba tan cómodo con todo, si bien cuando estábamos en "eso" no me molestaba y me sentía de lo más cómoda, ahora, sólo mirarlo y recordar como me comportaba cuando me veía superada por mis instintos me hacía sentir una vergüenza enorme. Sentí como mi cara se volvió roja.

- Pareces un tomatito. Te ves preciosa…

- No me mires.

- No deberías sentirte avergonzada.

- Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Esto es culpa mía, aun recuerdo como es ser adolescente y me aprovecho de tu debilidad.

- ¿ Mi debilidad?

- Claro. Tus no aún totalmente controladas hormonas.

- Reconoces que te aprovechas de mi. Debería dejar que Papá te arranque la cabeza como prometió.

- Otra vez Edward amenazando. Ya extrañaba eso.

- Claro que lo debes extrañar, no es nada nuevo para ti que Papá sienta que debe alejar a una mujer de ti.

Pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. Pude ver como movía sus manos, realmente se puso muy nervioso con mi comentario.

- mmmm, no es lo que piensas

- ¿No?, estás seguro de eso…ya lo se todo.-

- Finalmente hablaste con Bella entonces.

- Si. Me contó muchas cosas interesantes.- Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, luego su mirada cambio, se lleno de tristeza.

- Nessie… yo…si todo te hace daño de alguna forma… no pudo cambiar lo que pasó.. no me arrepiento de nada… sólo ahora entiendo todo… ya no es lo mismo…tu siempre fuiste.. yo no entendía… cuando te vi…

-Jake...para por favor, no entiendo nada.

- No sabes lo que me angustia solo pensar que todos estos días desde que te conté lo que había pasado con Bella has estado triste por mi culpa, no me perdono por herirte.

- Yo también te he hecho daño.

- Pero no es lo mismo, nunca debí decirte nada, debí convencerlos de que nadie dijera nada, es mi culpa.

- Para por favor!!!!!. Necesito que hables conmigo, que seas totalmente sincero, no que me protejas, necesito saberlo todo, por favor. - Otra vez… lágrimas.

El se acercó y su calor fue la cura para todas mis penas, me abrazó con tanto amor que sentí que nunca nada me podría hacer daño, que entre sus brazos tal y como estaba ahora, podría ser feliz, sentí que ese era el lugar donde pertenecía.

- Nessie.

Y comenzó, su sinceridad fue máxima. Durante horas, me contó como desde que vio a Mamá ella le gustó y como cuando ella se acercó a él luego de que mi Papá se fuera se enamoró de ella, y como sufría no sólo por perder a la mujer que quería sino que a su mejor amiga también y más cuando sabía que se iba a convertir en algo que era su enemigo, y como le torturaba saber que yo la estaba matando, y que eso fue lo que lo hizo decidir no hacer nada para evitar que se convirtiera en vampiro. Sus palabras me herían, escucharlo hablar de esa manera, de lo que ella fue para él, de cómo sentía, de lo que sintió cuando la besó, de sus celos, eran dagas de fuego que me clavaban, no pude evitar llorar todo el tiempo. Al principio el intentó dejar la conversación, pero lo convencí que era mejor terminarla de una vez, y siguió hablando hasta llegar justo antes de la parte en que yo aparecía en la historia, evitando mirarme a los ojos. Como en ningún momento soltó mis manos pude sentir los temblores que los nervios provocaban en él mientras avanzaba en su relato.

- Y cuando yo nací. ¿Todo cambió así como así?

- Si. Nada fue igual, salvo por la amistad que me unía a Bella.

- Ya me dijiste que antes de que yo naciera… me odiabas…

- No dije eso… dije que odiaba lo que representabas, eras la consumación del amor de ellos dos y la estabas matando, una prueba de lo peligroso que todo era para ella.

- Y no entiendo porque no hiciste nada para impedir que yo naciera.

- Al principio quería convencerla de que nos dejara hacer que abortara, pero ella no quería escuchar de eso, y luego, nada que le hiciera daño para mi era un opción, tuve que seguir aquello que no la dañara.

- ¿Y porque ese cambio?

- Por ti.

-…..

- Tú empezaste a manifestarte, por así decirlo, no podía alejarme de ella, y ella se alegraba de verme y quería que no me alejara de ella, justo como tú hasta hace unas semanas…

- No entiendo nada, me querías matar, pero no, o si.

- Es cosa de tiempos… primero quería deshacerme de ti… como fuera, antes de que nacieras, pero no podía hacerle daño a Bella, así que no pude hacer nada, y luego cuando naciste y creí que ella estaba muerta, decidí matarte.

Una estaca gigante se clavó en mi corazón. Pensé que era una broma, que las cosas que tio Emmett decía eran exageraciones, pero no, él había querido matarme, literalmente, quiso acabar conmigo. Instintivamente quité mis manos de las suyas, y me alejé de él.

- ¿Decidiste matarme?

- Nessie… por favor escúchame y no llores, no me tengas miedo, no es como crees, …no debí decirte tantas cosas.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no llore?, si eres muy importante para mi y me cabo de enterar que querías matarme…

- Pero eso fue antes de verte, desde que te vie eres lo mas importante para mi ya te lo he dicho, antes eras la niñas de mis ojos y ahora, desde hace unos meses, todo ha cambiado nuevamente, ahora eres mi vida, la mujer que he esperado toda mi existencia, no, mejor dicho, eres la razón de mi ser, yo existo sólo para ti.

- No te entiendo, no entiendo nada, como alguien que quería matarme ahora dice que… - No pude terminar la frase, dolía demasiado.

- Cuando te vi, todo cambió sentí que los hilos que me ataban al mundo desaparecían y que tu los reemplazabas, que tu eras mi centro, mi sol personal, y así ha sido desde que te vi en los brazos de Barbie chupasangres, eres tu, siempre has sido tu, sólo que no lo sabía.

- Todo cambio cuando me viste… ¿así de simple?, acaso no pudiste hacer algo, las cosas no pasan así como así, uno no pasa de a odiar algo a… - otra vez esas palabras me quemaban y no podía pronunciarlas

- Claro que no, pero en nuestro caso, si pasa así, todo cambia en un segundo, no tuve elección, sólo pasó, así ha sido con Sam, Quil, Paul, y hasta con Leah.

Eso era, hasta pude sentir como un clic en mi mente puso todo en su lugar, ahí estaba, la sombra de duda de la semana había desaparecido. Él no tuvo elección, yo si, no era amor, era su maldito destino que lo ataba a mi, justamente tenía que ser conmigo, la única que no sentía lo que se suponía que debía sentir, la que era capaz de hacerle daño, y yo podía y no me había medido antes por herirlo, y ahora en vez de aceptarlo, lo cuestionaba, y no lo entendía, pero él no se merecía eso, él se merecía sinceridad, que alguien lo quisiera tal y como el quería, son condiciones, sin medidas, no alguien como yo, era todo o nada.

- Jacob. No puedo. Lo siento.

- No puedes...que es lo que no puedes.

- No puedo ser lo que necesitas, yo no siento lo mismo que tu, no es justo.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

- Que yo no estoy imprimada o como se llame, me gustas, te quiero, si, pero lo que tu sientes no es eso, y yo no puedo seguir ni intentar algo contigo en esas condiciones, no es justo para ti. No podemos estar juntos. Lo siento.

Okis… bueno ya verán como sigue. Pero ya saben que cualquier sugerencia o reclamo son bienvenidos.


	10. Nada

Hola. Gracias por leer y los comentarios.

Les dejo otro capitulo… es mas cortito así que lo actualizaré pronto.

…………………………………..

NADA  
Jacob .

Crash… pude sentir como mi mundo se despedazaba, todos y cada una de las de las fibras que me unían a mi mundo, a ella, se soltaron y quedé flotando en el aire, podía sentir aún el sabor de sus besos, el olor de su piel, pero esta tan lejos de mi, ella se alejaba de mi, la podía ver estaba justo frente mío, pero lejana, ella me rechazó y puso con eso una pared entre nosotros, y yo no podía derribarla.  
Desde que la vi mi vida era ella, era "la niña de mis ojos" como le decía mi papá, pase cada momento que pude con ella y cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron sólo esperaba que ella estuviera lista para ser mi compañera de vida, mi destino, como estaba escrito, no quise escuchar las locas teorías de Carlisle, ni cuando Bella trataba de prepararme, ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían, y yo simplemente no quise verlo.

No quise ver como ella me despreciaba, no quise ver como ella miraba a otros, no quise ver como ella trataba de hacerme daño, solo podía ver como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando me miraba, y como se sonrojaba cuando me acercaba a ella y oír como su corazón se aceleraba cuando me acercaba ella.  
Pero todo eso ahora no servía, no, yo no servía, primero Bella prefirió a su chupasangre y ahora ella prefiere cualquier cosa menos a mí.

Logre hablar, me costó pero pude hacerlo  
- Entiendo… si es lo que quieres, no te molestaré más.  
_¿Por que llora?… no llores… por favor no llores…_  
- Es lo mejor Jake. Tu mereces algo mejor que lo que yo te puedo dar.  
- No entiendes que no hay nada mejor para mi que tu.  
- Pero es injusto, tú sientes algo que yo no siento, y a lo mejor nunca podré sentir.

- Eso no lo sabes, no lo digas, a lo mejor…  
Interrumpí la frase antes de volverme una babosa arrastrándome por el suelo.

No. No iba a rogarle, aunque me doliera ella estaba siendo sincera, podía rogarle, podía convencerla, pero ella realmente no quería estar conmigo, estaba decidida, eso lo podía sentir, como pude sentir cada cosa que ella sintiera desde que la miré a los ojos en brazos de Blondie, como sentí sus alegrías y penas, incluso el dolor cuando se cayó de ese árbol cuando tenía un año. Estaba sufriendo, como yo, pero su decisión era firme, y yo debía respetar eso, eso es lo que ella necesitaba.

Pude sentir como todo mi ser se caía a pedacitos, di dos pasos y la abracé, pude sentir como temblaba en mis brazos, como me abrazaba con tantas fuerzas que me cortaba la circulación de los brazos, sus lagrimas mojaban mi piel y ardían como si fueran de fuego, la separé de mi sólo la distancia necesaria para besar su frente…

Ya lo había hecho antes, ya había dejado a la mujer que amaba con el destino que ella había elegido, pero lo que sentí esa vez no se comparaba en nada con el dolor que sentía hora, pero no iba llorar, no iba a hacerle eso a ella, ni a mi.

- Nessie, no llores, sólo haces lo que crees correcto. Yo nunca te forzaría a nada, ni te trataría de convencer de algo que se que has pensado mucho y has decidido tan firmemente. Pero no me pidas que lo acepte resignado porque no puedo, ni tampoco me pidas que no me duela ni que no me sienta mal, porque eso es imposible.  
- Sólo quiero que me entiendas, y no perderte.  
Y las palabras salieron tan rápido que no las pude detener, se supone que iba a ser maduro, que la iba a entender, pero no pude, el dolor fue mayor, la rabia llegó de repente y no pude medir mis palabras. Mi piel se rasgo y corrí por el bosque sintiendo el viento en mi pelaje, no mire hacia atrás solo quería desaparecer, alejarme de todo sobre todo de lo que le dije de cómo la traté, pero por mas que corrí hasta quedarme sin aliento lo último que le dije seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

- _No perderme!!!!!. Acaso estas loca, que quieres de mi, que sea tu amigo, pues no puedo, que sea el amigo de tu mamá con una fascinación por ti, pues tampoco puedo, lo siento es todo o es nada, te lo ofrecí todo y tu no lo quieres, pues no me quedo con migajas, no voy a ser ni tu amigo ni tu paño de lagrimas, porque para mi lo eres todo, eres mi mundo y mi razón de existir, y si eso no te parece suficiente ni quiera para intentar estar conmigo, está bien, yo respeto eso, pero no me pidas que vuelva a verte, no puedo hacerlo, tu decidiste, y ahora yo decido no verte más, nunca más si es posible._

………………………………………..

Eso por el momento.

Si les gustó o no, ya a saben que hacer.


	11. RecuerdosCambioDiferencia

**Gracias por la paciencia… y los comentarios… acá y el foro.**

**Como los he hecho esperar mucho decidí poner no uno, sino tres capítulos, van todo juntos porque en cierto modo necesitan leerse juntos para entender como sigue la historia.**

**Ojalá les guste.**

**Acá va otra vez va el disclaimer… como lo dije en le primer capitulo, esto es solo una visión personal de cómo sigue la historia que creo la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, ni la base de la misma ni los personajes me pertenecen son de ella.**

**Recuerdos  
**  
**Nessie P.O.V .  
**  
- Nessie!!!!

Oí una voz que me llamaba a lo lejos.

- Nessie, otra vez.

. ¿Si?, ¿que paso?

- Lo mismo de siempre te quedaste como estatua.

Pobre Becca, era mi amiga, la única que he tenido en mi vida, mi compañera de Instituto estos dos últimos años, y era mi amiga incluso no sabiendo nada de mi, Papá me dijo que era sincera, y tío Jasper me dio que realmente me tenía mucho cariño así que confié en ella, bueno confié en ella siempre que no implicara contarle nada de Vampiros, Hombres lobo ni raras combinaciones entre esos "seres mitológicos" y humanos.

- Ahora te quedaste muda… no se como lo logras, de verdad, te quedas inmóvil.

_¡Mierda, se me olvido parecer completamente humana otra vez!_

- Lo siento estaba pensando.

- mmm, en Jake supongo.

- Es que lo extraño.

- Bueno no te entiendo, no que no querías estar con él, pero pareciera que si.

- Es que… como decirlo… lo de él es muy serio.

- Eso te pasa por fijarte en hombres mayores. Además para el amor no hay edad y te puedes enamorar muy joven y puedes ponerte muy sería muy joven

- Si lo se, si yo estoy enamorada de él, pero no estoy imprimada… _ups… mierda, mierda, mierda _

- ¿Imprimada?, ¿que diablos es eso?

- es como le dice Emmett, cuando uno encuentra el amor de su vida _ufff, sonó convincente, creo…_

- Que es divertido tu primito ese, y tan guapo… bueno todos, Jasper y Edward y tu papá… si parece estrella de cine

- si, si, ya me has dicho mil veces lo guapa que te parece mi familia.

- siii y tus amigos Quileutes… son todos tan… atléticos, y me dices que aún me falta conocer a uno.

- Si, a Seth, es como mi hermano, lástima nunca coinciden.

- Ya lo conoceré. No se como lo haces para sólo conocer preciosuras.

- Mmmm, suerte supongo.

- Y tus "hermanas". Son envidiables… y bueno tu también. Tu te alejas de todos pero siempre todos te quedan mirando. Recuerda todos los que te invitaron al baile.

- Ni me lo recuerdes.

************ Flash back*************

Jake me miraba… yo no sabía como mirarlo a la cara sin ponerme como un tomate, odiaba ser la única de mi familia que se sonrojara y a la que se le acelerara más el pulso, el cual ya era más rápido que lo normal.

- Tan mal fue el día…o no me puedes contar como estuvo el cole.

- Es que fue raro.

- ¿Raro?

- Si, es que viene el baile de fin de curso y…

- Alguien te invitó.

- Bueno si.

- Alguien que te interese

(No si sólo me interesas tu…)

- No. Es que no me interesa ir.

- Nessie, la idea de que vayas al Instituto es que tengas una vida normal, y los bailes son parte de eso.

- Vida normal.. jajaja… mira quien habla. Recuerda que tú no tuviste baile.

- Si tuve. Si hasta bailaste conmigo, con ese vestido de princesa que te puso Alice.

- Eso no fue un baile.

- Si lo fue.

- Pero si estábamos en mi casa.

- Pero era el día de mi baile… y bueno yo… este… quería bailar contigo.

…….

*********** fin flashback *********

- Nessie!!!!!.. otra vez…a veces pienso que te dio algo. Eso de quedarte pegada y quiera como muerta es raro.

- ahh bueno sólo estaba pensando.

- Deberías hablar con él.

- Ya lo hice.

- Habla de nuevo y retractate o te va a dar algo.

- No me va a dar nada, creo, pero si lo veo puede que me de algo….

- Si, te va a dar combustión espontánea.

- No bromees con eso. Ya te dije no me pude controlar, era tan…

- Jajaja es normal, disculpa que te lo diga, pero él es muy, pero muy guapo.

- Si, guapo, tierno, amoroso… perfecto.

- No te entiendo.

- Es complejo.

- No lo creo… o lo quieres o no.

- Lo quiero, pero no es suficiente.

**Jake P.O.V.**

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo ni donde estaba. A penas si me detenía a tomar agua. Una vez una carrera similar me había calmado, me había ayudado a asumir que Bella me dejaba por Edward pero ahora, nada me hacía olvidar, no podía comprender porque ella me rechazaba, y como pude tratarla como lo hice.

Mis piernas ya no me respondían, pero necesitaba sentir el viento en mi pelaje, así que forcé a seguir, hasta que me acalambre, claro, como no me iba a sentir como si me faltaran fuerzas si olvide comer y tomar agua, así que no me quedó otra opción que descansar y esperar poder recorrer el bosque en busca de alimentos y agua.

Mientras estaba hechado no pude evitar que mis pensamientos llegaran a ESE día, cuando todo cambio…

********** flashback************

Como todos los días esperaba el momento de verla, pero tenía que esperar a que saliera del instituto y llegara a su casa.

- Cuando sentí el auto a lo lejos e sentí como niño la mañana de navidad, necesitaba abrazarla sentir su aroma, mi pequeña niña, mi futura mujer.

- Bella la esperaba con Alice, según ellas debían hablar cosas de mujeres con ella antes que siquiera se acercara Edward y a mi. Como siempre yo quedaba fuera de sus planes por no leer mentes.

- Relájate, yo tampoco se que están tramando, pero ya nos enteraremos.

- Vale, vale, seguramente nos enteraremos es solo que quiero verla.

El auto aparcó en el garage y ella salio rápidamente hacia la casa, yo estaba en el porche junto a Edward y ella miró para saludar a su padre y a mi al mismo tiempo que Alice la tomaba de un brazo para llevársela a un costado de la casa, pero a pesar de que Alice la tiraba lejos de mi vista nuestras miradas se cruzaron y eso fue todo…

O no.. ¿ya?.. no falta… ¿no eran más de 7 años?... es muy pronto o ¿no?…Sentí como si un imán me llevara a ella, mi sangré comenzó a hervir como nunca lo había hecho, y la fuerza que me unía ella se hizo aun más fuerte, no podía sacarle la vista de encima, me sonrojé sólo de imaginarme como se sentiría el roce de su piel sobre la mía, como sería el sabor de sus labios…

-Grrrrrrrrr. Si vuelves a pensar otra vez algo así con MI HIJA, te corto la cabeza.

- Hey!!! Sal de mi cabeza. Me acabs de arruinar el momento.

- Ni se te ocurra mirarla con esos ojos!, ya te lo advertí.

- Pero suegrito… si sabes que algún día estaremos juntos como pareja. No crees que ya es tiempo de que te hagas la idea.

- No se si algún día vas a ser padre, pero ya verás que no hay nada peor que venga un degenerado a mirar libidinosamente a tu hija. Eso no lo aguanto.

- Degenerado… suegrito que exagerado, apuesto que yo soy una inocente paloma comparado con tigo cuando estás con Bella.

- Deja de decirme suegrito y lo que yo haga o no haga con MI ESPOSA, no es asunto tuyo.

- Ahhh el tema es eso. Bueno. Pues me caso. Te pido oficialmente la mano de Nessie.

- Olvidalo, aun no. Por favor. Dale mas tiempo.

- Sabes que nunca la presionaré, pero no me pidas que me laje de ella que no lo voy a hacer.

- No te preocupes, no haría eso.

Cuando llegaron las tres a nuestro lado Nessie saludo a Edward con un beso y luego se acercó a mi, pero no me miro a los ojos, Edward le pidió a Alice y Bella que lo acompañaran dentro de la casa, ellas lo miraron extranadas pero lo siguieron.

- Nessie .. te pasa algo.

- A mi, no nada.

- Segura?

- Si, es sólo que… mi mamá y mi tia me complican con sus ideas, a veces no las entiendo.

- Están locas, pobre de ti, tener familiares lunáticos es una carga, , a eso súmale que todos en tu familia son un peligro para el ecosistema, con eso de que les gusta desangrar animalitos, Green Peace debería demandarlos.

Comenzó a reir, y yo como idiota disfrutaba cada nota se su dulce risa

- Yo también desangro animalitos… y eso no me hace mala ni peligro para el ecosistema, tontito…

Justo cuando quería darme un golpe su mirada se volvió a cruzar con la mia… y pude ver un brillo nuevo en sus ojos, algo que nunca había estado allí, mi espera había terminado, mi corazón casi se salió de mi pecho de felicidad.

********** fin flashback*************

Si ese día hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar, no habría salido de mi casa, pero ya era demasiad tarde, ella no me quería, mejor dicho, sólo me quería como "amigo", y esta vez para mi eso no era suficiente.

Débil como estaba los sentí aproximarse, sus garras se aferraban a la hierba, maldita sea, no esta listo para ellos, escuche los pasos… uno dos, tres…

Tres.. como diablos.. será me tocaba hacer mi aporte a la destrucción del fauna planetaria y encargarme de los tres leones montañeses que me rodeaban.

El primero que tuve a la vista era enorme, genial nada mejor para pasar la rabia que una buena pelea, pero luego llegaron sus amigos y vi el peligro, el pelo de la espalda se me erizó completamente y mi sangre bombeaba, antes que pudiera planear mi ataque los tres saltaron sobre mi.

**Cambio  
**  
**Jake P.O.V  
**  
Desperté desorientado, me dolía todo el cuerpo, como si dos camiones y un tren me hubieran pasado encima, creo que nunca había estado tan adolorido, pero eso lo soportaba, lo que no soportaba era el dolor que me oprimía el pecho, ese que no se había ido desde que ella me rechazó, mi menté volvió a recrear sus ojos, su prefecto rostro y esa sonrisa que me encandilaba, y la presión el pecho creció aún más.

Estaba alucinando, podía sentir su aroma envolviéndome, y el calor de su mano sobre mi mano, esto seguramente era lo máximo que me podía esperar en la eternidad, y yo que pensaba que me había portado bien para merecerme el cielo, pero el mérito que hice sólo había alcanzado para una mezquina tomadita de mano, genial, ni muerto tengo suerte.

Moví una pierna y un dolor agudo me hizo ver que estaba vivito y coliando. Pude sentir la cama bajo mi espalda y el olor inconfundible de mi casa. Pero no recordaba como había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era los gatos atacándome y como en el peor momento los recuerdos me atacaron y como ví tan fácil terminar con mi pena.

- Abuelito… Jacke se movió.- _Su dulce voz…_

- Jake, abre los ojos por favor… ¿Como te sientes? _Escuchándote, en el cielo… oficialmente, soy un idiota_

- Jacob. Si nos escuchas trata de abrir los ojos o apreta la mano de Nessie.

Genial. El doctor Colmillos estaba también. Acaso habían estado todos reunidos llorando mi agonía. Que melodramáticos que son.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella me abrazó. Que bien se sentía.

- Estoy bien. No se preocupen.

- Llevas mas de un día inconsciente. Extrañamente tus heridas no mejoraban. Me comunicó Carlisle en tono solemne

- Tu eres el doctor. Si no sabes la razón yo menos.

- Pensamos que algún vampiro te había atacado pero Seth nos dijo que sólo habían sido unos leones montañeses.

- Estaba muy débil, no había comido, a lo mejor eso impidió que me curara.

Nessie rompió a llorar.

- Nessie hija. Necesito revisar a Jacob. Por favor, déjanos solos.

Ella salió sollozando.

Carlisle se puso en modo doctor y comenzó a revisarme por todas partes, me sentí como un niño pequeño. Sus manos heladas me deban escalofríos, pero no podía quejarme.

- Estoy bien. No necesitas revisarme.

- No estoy seguro, sobre todo después de lo que me contaste. Eso de no comer no es saludable. Eso te pudo matar.

- Bueno, morir fue algo que se me pasó por la mente.

- Me lo imagine. Y eso es lo que no está bien.

- Bueno… todos hemos tenido momentos de debilidad ¿o no?

- Es cierto. Pero tu tienes personas por quien vivir.

- Lo sé. No creas que me siento orgulloso de mi momento de debilidad.

- Jake, ahora eres parte de mi familia… - lo interrumpí porque no estaba para sus sentimentalismos.

- No soy parte de SU familia... no se enteró... me dieron calabazas.

- Jacob. No esperarás que ella sea como el resto de las muchachas, y bueno ahora el muchacho, imprimados.

- ahh.. claro su teoría.

- Ella es distinta a todos nosotros, a lo mejor con ella no funciona igual.

- No lo sé y realmente ya no me importa… he decidido vivir mi vida sólo, alejarme de las mujeres.

- Eso es un poco melodramático y extremista.

- Bueno, me aburrí de pasarla mal. Ahora luego de mi encuentro cercano con la muerte he decidido que desde ahora, sólo habrá diversión en mi vida.

- Mmm, la diversión nunca es mala. Pero debes recordar que la pena y la frustración no son buenas consejeras.

- Vale, vale… lo recordaré.

Seth entré en la habitación. El hombre que esperaba.

- Y doc. Devolvemos el ataúd o se lo llevamos a su casa para que estén más cómodos.

- jajaja. No te preocupes Ni Jake ni mi familia necesita un ataúd por el momento. Jacob estás bien, descansa un poco más y estarás como nuevo.

Carlisle guardó sus implementos y se retiró de la habitación no sin antes darle mil recomendaciones a Seth de cómo cuidarme. Genial ahora tenía niñero.

Ella volvió a la habitación y se quedo en un rincón. Seth me miro y antes que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo ya se había marchado. Me las va a pagar.

Pasaron minutos de silencio

- Jake… por favor, nunca más nos asustes de esa manera.- Su tono demostraba pena y cansancio.

- No quise asustar a nadie. Son cosas que pasan. Nessie yo algún día moriré. Eso lo sabemos todos.

- No! eso no va a pasar nunca.

- Nessie yo no soy como tus padres ni tu familia. Yo si moriré.

- No lo digas, por favor no digas eso. - Corrió a mis brazos.

Sentir cerca tocarla me estaba matando, la ansiedad volvió a apoderarse de mí. Necesitaba besarla, tocarla, sentirla, aunque luego cuando me abandonara me doliera, comencé a buscarla, a buscar sus labios, y ahí estaban para mi. Disfrute de ese beso como si me devolviera la vida, aunque fuera por poco tiempo era mía.

Cuando nos separamos la culpabilidad invadió su rostro.

- Hey… que ya se como son las cosas. No te preocupes.

- Jake.. yo…

- No pasa nada. Pero por favor. Necesito descansar y tu también. Ve a tu casa. Nos vemos mañana.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si claro, podemos, no se, salir a cazar o algo. Podemos ser amigos. Tu misma lo sugeriste.

- Está bien. Como quieras.

Me besó en la frente y se fue. Como me dolía verla alejarse.

Seth entró nuevamente en la habitación.

- Seth. He tomado una decisión. Siempre he criticado tu licencioso estilo de vida y la forma en que te aprovechas de tus lobunos encantos para conquistar señoritas. Pues bueno… ahora he decidido que nos vamos de fiesta esta noche, y veremos quien conquista a la chica mas linda.

**Diferencia**

Jake P.O.V

La música era estridente…menos mal que tenía buen oído, sino no habría escuchado nada. Estaba total y absolutamente fuera de mi ambiente.

Había una larga fila para entrar, los guardias cataban a quien quisiera entrar, como si se tratara de un concurso de belleza, al fin entendí el porque Seth se había esforzado tanto en tus tratamientos metrosexuales. Me sometió a largas horas de tortura, creo que se ha juntado demasiado con Alice. No puede ser sano usar tanta crema humectante, eso de que a las mujeres no le gustan los hombres "asperitos", no me calza, si sentía que me estaba derritiendo.

Y el perfume... ese que me regalo Alice, según ella "para espantar un poco el olor a perrito", la verdad tenía buen olor, pero Seth exageró con eso también y me hizo echarme en lugares que no sabía si era saludable hacerlo.

Y la ropa, como molestaba, me había acostumbrado a andar normalmente sólo con pantalones y ocasionalmente cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba una polera o camisa, pero a Seth tampoco le pareció suficiente y llegó con mil cosas para que me probara… diablos ahora que lo pienso… le prohibiré que se acerque a Alice, no le está haciendo nada bien.

Me miré en el espejo de la entrada de la discoteque… que raro me veía, pelo perfectamente peinado, perfectamente afeitado, y los poros cerraditos por acción del after shave, camisa negra con lineas blancas, italiana, regalada por Bella (ella también estaba demasiado influenciada por el hada de las compras chupasangre), bajo la camisa, una camiseta negra sin mangas, la que Seth recomendó dejar a la vista cuando alguna chica linda se nos acerque, para que vea "nuestros lobunos y estilizados brazos", y los pantalones apretaditos, como de mujer, esos que hicieron reir a mi hermana y a Emily decir "que buen trasero que tienes Jake". Y obvio la chaqueta a juego con los lustrosos zapatos.

En que me estaba metiendo. Esto no es para mi.

-Jake, relájate. Un traguito y verás como te armas de valor.

- Esto me da mas miedo que la tropa de chupasangres de Italia.

- Ehhhh… para ahí…esta noche nada de chupasangres, hombres lobos, brujas gnomos, ni nada. Sólo a disfrutar de nuestra libertad.

El cuchillo se clavo en mi pecho, pero lo ignoré. Tenía razón… por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba libre, en la practica por lo menos, a diferencia de Seth, yo no era libre y nunca lo sería, pero ya estaba acá y tenía que por lo menos intentar entretenerme.

Seth tenía una especie de radar, miraba de un lado al otro de la discoteque, con una mirada penetrante como haciéndose el interesante. Me sentía como un idiota a su lado. Cuando llegamos al bar saludo amorosamente a la Barwoman a quien se le aceleró el corazón cuando lo vio. Como disfrutaba Seth de su arrastre con las mujeres. Todas se daban vuelta a mirarlo, y muy pocas tenían miradas sanas. El no perdía la oportunidad de sonreirles picaronamente. En algún momento sentí miradas sobre mi, me sentí como animalito en exhibición, al principio estaba muy incómodo, pero luego empecé a tomarle el gustito, si a lo mejor no estaba tan mal como pensaba o el make over de Seth me había mimetizado a algo parecido a un tipo buenmozo.

La Barwoman me sirvió un Wisky, y lo tome en un sorbo. Sentí como el alcohol me quemaba la garganta, pero el mareo se sintió bien, así que pedí otro, mientras miraba a mi alrededor tratando de imitar las expertas miradas de Seth.

- Allá. Las dos morenas que están bailando solas. Claman por nuestra compañía.

- No claman por nada. No alucines.

- No seas idiota. Sabes a que me refiero. La de la derecha se vería muy linda entre mis brazos.

- Por Dios… acaso no tienes hermana. Como te sentirías si pensaran eso de ella.

- Bien, No me complica, ella si quisiera le rompería la cara a cualquiera que intentara molestarla.

- Ok. Mal ejemplo. Pero no crees que verlas de esa forma no es algo nada caballeroso.

- Pero si no las vamos a obligar. Ni siquiera te voy a presionar, sólo es un bailecito. Si te animas claro…

Me tome el tercer whisky y sentí el valor correr por mis venas. Ok, era alcohol, pero se sentía bien. Mire a Seth y él aprovecho mi momento de valor para arrastrame donde sus elegidas. Me metí a la boca el dulce de menta que me paso Seth y que me ordenó morder antes de llegar donde nuestros proyectos de compañeras de baile. Seth se acercó a una de ellas, obviamente la más provocativamente vestida y le preguntó si las podíamos acompañar en su baile. Ella sintió y se puso a bailar con Seth. Yo salude a la otra niña, ella me miró tímidamente y comenzamos a bailar, y así pasó mucho rato, hasta que Seth comenzó a besar a su compañera de baile.

- Genial.

- ¿Te molesta?.- Mi pareja de baile me miraba con cara extrañada.

- No es eso, simplemente no me lo esperaba.

- Parece que no sales mucho.

- No, la verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que había estado en un lugar así.

- Eso pasa mucho. No importa demasiado.

- Pues debería. Besar a alguien es importante.

- Ahh entiendo. Tu estrategia para ligar es hacerte el romántico. Pues no la necesitas, eres muy guapo y conmigo sólo tienes que ser directo.

Casi sufrí una lesión en la mandíbula. No esperaba que una mujer fuera sí de directa. Bueno, no una que no fuera Leah y Rosalie, con ellas había aprendido a esperar cualquier cosa.

- No es estrategia de nada, es lo que pienso.

- Ok. Y que más piensa, señor romántico desconocido.

- Jake. Mi nombre es Jake, bueno Jacob. Mis amigos me dicen Jake.

- Bueno Jacob, aún no somos amigos así que prefiero mantener las distancias. Mi nombre es Anette.

- Mucho gusto Anette.- les estreché solemnemente la mano. Ella se puso a reír.

- Guau!!!! si tenemos a todo un caballero. ¿Y que edad tienes?.

- 23.

- Ahí está la razón para ser tan dulcemente educado, eres un bebé. Aunque no lo pareces.

- Bueno… bebe no soy, pero si me queda mucho por aprender (¿Yo dije eso, o fue el Whisky?)

- Jajaja,. Me haces reir.

- Que bueno, tu risa es muy linda (Guau…el whisky dice cosas divertidas…aunque pensándolo bien, realmente era muy linda)

- Muchas gracias.

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas triviales durante otro largo rato. Anette sabía de deportes, juegos electrónicos, libros, mecánica, y para cada cosa que le preguntaba ella tenía una respuesta inteligente. Parecía que nada le importaba, pero a la vez parecía que todo lo analizaba, su mirada era compleja y muy atrayente. Estaba pasando un muy buen momento con ella, nada forzado, sólo conversar y reír, porque me nacía, hasta que de repente sonó esa canción.

- Guau… me encanta Depeche Mode.

Yo estaba helado. No había pensado en ella en toda la noche, pero el recuerdo del día en que le conté lo de Bella en el Garage, de nuestro primer beso y todo lo que había pasado en el último tiempo me cayó encima, y todo empezó a dar vueltas.

-Jake. Te sientes bien.- genial hasta Anette se dio cuenta de mi nuevo y patético estado de ánimo.

- Si, es sólo que esa canción me trajo muchos recuerdos.

- Parece que necesitas tomar aire y alejarte de la canción, vamos fuera.

Me tomó por el brazo y me sacó de la discoteque, me senté en la cuneta y ella se sentó a mi lado. Prendió un cigarro.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?.

- Si, gracias.

- Ojalá la pena se te quiete algún día.

- Pena… quien te dijo que era pena.

- Tu cara, tu expresión. No te preocupes. No hay mal que dure cien años.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.

- Guau, es grave entonces. Como sea, tienes dos opciones, o revolcarte en tu mala suerte y los recuerdos o bien tratar de aprender a vivir con eso y superarlo.

- Intento lo último.

- Esa es la actitud !!!.-

Y me abrazó, con mucho cariño, ella me daba cariño y recién me conocía, y no me cuestionaba, no me rechazaba.

Que bien se sentía que por primera vez una mujer interesante sin ninguna obligación se acercara a mí, sin que buscara que le sirviera de "sol personal" para olvidar a otro y sin culpabilidad por no quererme como debía, simplemente porque ahí estaba yo y ella quería hacerlo, así de simple.

La abracé de vuelta, y seguí mi instinto, acaricie su pelo y besé sus labios.

Bueno.. . eso es por el momento, ya saben que hacer.

XOXO


End file.
